Un être à part
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Peu importe au final ce que les autres pensent. Ce sont ses yeux et eux seuls qui perçoivent la vérité. Et c'est avec ce précieux don qu'il doit les protéger. Parce qu'ils sont sa famille, même s'il ne leur dit pas. Fic SuJu YeSung x DongHae. Merci à ceux qui revieuws et qui me suivent. BIZ
1. Chapter 1

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**Prologue part01 :**

Nous sommes un jeudi après-midi, il est environ 16h30. Le soleil brille en cette chaude journée de printemps. Au loin, on entendait le rire des enfants résonner dans le parc du village.

Il aurait dû y être, lui aussi.

Après tout, il est parfaitement normal pour un enfant de son âge de s'amuser avec ses copains après l'école.

D'aller manger une glace et de rire à des blagues pas forcément drôle. De jouer au ballon et de se moquer des filles qui pleurent au moindre bobo car on sait très bien, à cet âge là, que les garçons sont plus fort…

Oui, il aurait pu.

Mais, au lieu de ça, il était là, seul dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il pleurait, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents.

Il avait pourtant tenu bon, à l'école, devant ses camarades de classe et devant les professeurs.

Il avait gardé un sourire accroché à ses lèvres dans la rue et était rentré chez lui sans encombre. Il avait salué ses parents et raconté qu'en classe, il avait réussi à lire les grandes phrases sur le tableau et avait eu des bons points à sa dictée. Puis, il avait dit qu'il allait finir son dessin pour demain et qu'il avait prit son goûté en chemin et qu'il n'avait pas faim. Enfin, il était monté dans sa chambre et s'était couché sur son lit, son sourire disparaissant lentement et ses yeux se mouillant lentement.

Il avait un petit frère qu'il aimait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et était plutôt content qu'il soit à la fête d'anniversaire d'un de ses camarades.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça ! Personne.

Parce qu'un enfant de huit ans ne devait pas pleurer, ne pas être seul dans sa chambre. Il devait être dehors avec les autres.

Mais quels autres ? Ces enfants qui lui lancent des pierres dès que les professeurs ont le dos tourné ? Ceux qui le regardent comme si il était un monstre lorsqu'il se promène dans la rue ?

Quel crime a-t'il commis pour en arriver là ?

Mais, on le sait, non ? Les enfants sont toujours cruels entre eux.

-Mon ange, tu viens manger ?

L'enfant se relève vivement entendant la voix de sa mère derrière la porte. Il sèche rapidement ses larmes et jette un regard à son réveil. Dix-huit heures trente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il pleurait.

-J'arrive m'man.

Il saute hors de son lit et recompose rapidement son masque d'enfant joyeux avant de rejoindre la salle à manger.

A table, son petit frère le regarde en souriant et cela lui réchauffe le cœur.

Sa mère le serre gentiment dans ses bras. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais sent que son fils est triste.

Son père lui adresse un simple hochement de tête et tous se mirent à manger.

Ce petit rituel quotidien avait le don de lui remonter le moral et de lui donner le courage nécessaire jusqu'au lendemain.

-Eh, le monstre !

Il se retourne et n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il se ramasse de la boue sur le visage, faisant rire la bande de garçons en demi-cercle autour de lui. Il hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour pour renter chez lui.

Il est désormais en vacances, encore quelques minutes et il serait débarrassé d'eux pour deux mois.

Mais ceux-ci en ont visiblement décidé autrement et bientôt, c'est un ballon qui vient lui heurter la tête.

Il a mal et voudrait pleurer mais ne veux pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Le ballon le heurte une deuxième fois dans le dos et instinctivement il se met à courir, déclenchant une course poursuite qui parait enfantine et peu grave pour les adultes qui les voient passer. Parce qu'il retient ses larmes.

Deux mois maintenant que les remarques blessantes se sont transformées en gestes et coups brutaux qu'il continue tant bien que mal à cacher à ses parents.

Après tout, si son jeans est troué, c'est qu'il a joué au foot avec ses copain, certainement pas parce ses camarades de classe l'ont poussé plusieurs fois par terre dans le parc près de l'école.

Il court depuis plusieurs minutes et commence à s'essouffler. Il a mal à la tête, le ballon ayant été shooté violemment par ses agresseurs. Au tournant d'une rue, il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherche et rentre dans le grand édifice, son père lui ayant dit qu'il y serait toujours en sécurité.

Il s'arrête en plein milieu de la grande pièce et jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Les autres ne l'ont pas suivit.

Il regarde alors autour de lui. Il se trouve de part et d'autres de plusieurs rangées de banc. Au bout de la pièce, un autel. L'endroit est désert.

Cette église, il n'y est jamais venu, c'est son père qui lui en a parlé. Lentement, il marche jusqu'à l'autel et s'agenouille, les mains jointes. La douleur à la tête est toujours présente mais il s'en fiche. Il a deux mots, une prière, une requête à dire à ce dieu qu'il aime et qui est censé l'aimer.

-Pitié, je voudrai…. Que quelqu'un me comprenne enfin.

Il regarde la croix du Christ et se laisse comme toujours submerger par son imagination.

Par ses images qu'il est le seul à voir.

Il n'entend pas les pas approcher, la voix du prêtre lui demander si il va bien.

Ses oreilles sifflent, son cœur saigne.

Et sa tête continue de lui faire un mal de chien.

Il ferma les yeux et perd connaissance.

Et pourtant, il est certain d'entendre une réponse à ses prières.

_Sois patient, ton tour viendra…_

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il est dans sa chambre. Sa mère est assise sur son lit alors que son petit frère est couché contre lui. Son père n'est pas là, encore au travail sûrement.

-Mon ange, que c'est-il passé ?

Il sort une main hors de ses couvertures et tâte sa tête entourée d'un bandage.

Sa mère la lui reprend et la serre très fort contre son cœur.

Alors, il craque et se met à pleurer. Il redevient enfin un enfant de son âge. Un enfant apeuré.

-Dit maman, c'est vrai que je suis un monstre ? demanda l'enfant en sanglotant.

-Oh mon ange, bien sûr que non ! Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Ils disent que je suis un monstre, que je leur fais peur. Que mon regard leur fait peur. Sa voix perdait du volume.

-Mon ange, tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là ! Tu es un véritable don de dieu, crois-moi ! Qui t'a dit ça ?

Mais il ne répond pas. Il ne veut et ne peut répondre, car avouer que tout le village est contre lui peinerait beaucoup trop ses parents. Alors il se tait, se disant qu'ainsi, les choses se tasseraient. Il se redresse et encercle ses genoux avec ses bras sous le regard inquiet de son frère puis, doucement, il se met à se balancer.

Sa mère se met à pleurer et son frère aussi

Quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Il est différent, il ne sera jamais comme eux…. Et cela le peine plus qu'autre chose. L'enfant de huit ans qu'il est s'enferme dans son mutisme, refusant de voir ce monde qui lui fait de plus en plus peur et de nouveau, laisse son imaginaire reprendre le dessus, créant un monde ou il serait en sécurité.

Apaisé par la douceur qui l'entoure, il ferme les yeux et entame un véritable voyage dans son esprit.

Puis les rouvre et fixe le mur devant lui, comme s'il était le seul à voir ce qu'il dissimulait vraiment. Encré dans son nouveau monde, il décida d'attendre que son vœu se réalise. Que quelqu'un arrive enfin à le comprendre.

Alors enfin, il parlera. Mais, en attendant, il se taisait. Car la réalité faisait bien trop mal.

Et il continuera de se taire pendant encore longtemps….


	2. Chapter 2

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**Prologue part02 :**

-JongWoon ! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard ! Cria sa mère en bas de l'escalier.

-On arrive m'man ! Cria JongJin, le plus jeune des deux fils.

Il tourna son regard vers son aîné et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu es prêt ?

Celui-ci hocha rapidement la tête et descendit en courant les escaliers suivit de son frère.

-Allez ! Soyez sage et ne faites pas de bêtises le premier jour de la rentrée

Cela faisait huit ans maintenant qu'il ne parlait plus et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ! Il rentrait au lycée et savait d'avance comment cette journée allait se passer. Comme toujours, les gens le regarderait et le dévisagerait, ce demandant ce qu'un garçon aussi étrange venait faire dans leur école. Il en avait l'habitude. Il savait, le médecin lui avait dit, qu'il était autiste, donc bizarre. Il ne parlait pas, était toujours dans son monde, avait plusieurs tocs qu'il s'efforçait de cacher pour ne pas que le gens prennent peur et, surtout, il avait ce regard qui mettait invariablement les gens mal à l'aise, leur donnant l'impression d'être sondé jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme. C'est ce don, qu'il avait depuis l'enfance, cette étrangeté qui faisait peur aux autres enfants et qui les rendaient agressifs. Il le savait, à présent et s'était résolu à rester seul avec sa famille, ainsi, plus personne ne serait blessé.

-Woonie, tu t'actives ?

Il secoua la tête, chassant ainsi de mauvais souvenirs et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait à l'entrée du collège.

-C'est ici que l'on se quitte ! J'espère que ça ira pour toi, hein. En tout cas, si tu as un souci, n'oublie pas ! Super Petit Frère est là ! dit JongJin en se tapant la poitrine avec son point.

Le plus vieux esquissa un rictus moqueur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Puis il reprit sa route, lentement, faisant attention à ne pas louper l'entrée de son école en se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour sa famille et malgré son léger…handicap, il voulait être le plus autonome possible.

Peu après son accident, ils avaient quitté Mokpo pour la ville de Cheonan. Ici, personne ne le frappait, on se contentait juste de l'éviter.

Il franchit l'entrée du lycée en soupirant et se redressa, prêt à affronter cette journée qu'il imaginait déjà banal. Il était décidément mieux dans son petit monde.

Il se trompait.

La première surprise arriva dès la première pose. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qu'il ne connaissait pas. Non pas qu'il voulait les connaître, loin de là mais il n'eut pas vraiment le choix lorsqu'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'installa sur la chaise devant lui.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Shin KyuMin, j'ai seize ans et je veux devenir chanteur et toi.

Dans ce genre de situation, il ne répondait pas et continuait de fixer le paysage. D'habitude, cela suffisait à faire renoncer les gens. D'habitude. Là non.

KyuMin lui secoua le bras tellement fort que sa tête qui reposait dans sa main manqua de claquer sur son banc.

-Tu m'as entendu ? En demandant ça, il secouait rapidement sa main devant ses yeux.

-Laisse tomber, KyuMin, ce mec ne te répondra pas.

Le susnommé tourna sa tête en direction des autres élèves de sa classe et virent que tous le regardait alors que JongWoon retournait à sa contemplation du paysage.

-Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, de réputation. Apparemment, il est un peu… anormal. Et il ne parle pas, je crois qu'il est muet ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ah….

KyuMin reporta son attention sur le jeune homme avant de soupirer et de retourner à sa place.

La deuxième surprise se passa à midi, lorsque ce même KyuMin lui reprit le bras et l'entraina rapidement vers le toit. JongWoon se laissa faire, prit au dépourvu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, il garda son regard rivé au sol alors que l'autre lui souriait gentiment.

-On va manger ici, d'accord ? Il fait pas froid et j'aimerai éviter le bruit infernal du réfectoire.

La dessus, il s'installa contre le grillage de sécurité et commença à déballer son repas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, JongWoon décida de faire de même.

Ce garçon l'intriguait vraiment. Il semblait avoir une telle joie de vivre qu'il se demandait pour quoi il voulait absolument manger avec lui.

Celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées car il répondit sans le regarder.

-D'abord, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton nom ensuite ben… tu vas pas manger tout seul, si ?

Puis d'une main douce il lui prit le menton et lui tourna doucement la tête. JongWoon garda obstinément les yeux baissé.

-Je suis si moche que ça ? S'exclama son vis-à-vis en éclatant de rire ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever les yeux.

Non, il n'était pas laid du tout. Il avait des cheveux châtains un peu frisé et des yeux noirs cerclé d'un léger trait de khôl ainsi qu'un adorable sourire.

Il secoua la tête négativement et, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, sa main partit toute seule se poser sur la joue du jeune homme. Puis, tel un aveugle, il laissa ses doigts imprimer le contour de son visage.

KyuMin le laissa faire en souriant, essayant d'accrocher le regard de son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci semblait être dans un autre monde, inaccessible aux gens comme lui. Cela dura plusieurs minutes puis la vie revint dans les yeux de JongWoon et celui-ci retira vivement sa main en détournant la tête.

-Alors, Je suis moche ?

De nouveau il secoua la tête faisant rire le jeune homme

-Ah ben je préfère ça ! Tu sais, je veux vraiment devenir chanteur alors ça le ferait pas si j'étais moche, hein !

Et, alors qu'il acquiesça Ils recommencèrent à manger et le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le calme.

JongWoon ne cessa de penser à KyuMin tout le restant de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il avait touché son visage et avait plongé son regard dans le sien, il avait ressenti une immense vague de chaleur protectrice, une grande dose de bonté et de générosité ainsi qu'une confiance totale en lui et cela le déboussolait énormément. Depuis l'accident, il n'avait cessé de prier pour avoir ne serai-ce qu'une personne qui le comprenne et qui l'accepte tel qu'il était mais ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. Et si c'était lui ? Ce garçon, il pouvait lu faire confiance, il le savait. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il décida de faire le premier pas.

Et c'est ainsi qu'arriva la dernière surprise de la journée, lorsqu'à la fin des cours, KyuMin le prit par la main et le traîna vers la sortie sous les yeux ébahi des autres élèves.

-Voilà, on se dit à demain ? Je t'attendrais ici, à l'entrée, d'accord ?

Et alors qu'il hocha la tête et que l'autre se détourna en lui faisant signe, il inspira profondément…

-Kim JongWoon

…Et resta choqué pendant quelques instants.

Cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis huit longues années, cette voix qui avait murmuré son prénom…

…c'était la sienne.

KyuMin se retourna vivement, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage et revint lentement sur ses pas.

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Je…m'appelle…Kim JongWoon.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il ne pu expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il pleurait, son mutisme reprenant le dessus mais surtout, leur expliquer que c'était des larmes de joies.

Finalement, trois ans, c'est relativement court. KyuMin continuait de sourire et de faire vivre son ami. Il suivait désormais des cours de chant et JongWoon allait souvent l'écouter.

Celui-ci avait de nouveau apprit à parler, faisant connaissance avec sa nouvelle voix de jeune homme et celle de l'enfant dont il se souvenait.

Mais rien ne changeait au-delà. Les gens ont toujours peur de ce qui est différent et beaucoup avait rejeté le châtain parce qu'il c'était lié d'amitié avec le mec anormal qui faisait peur à tout le monde.

Et pourtant, KyuMin ne regrettait rien. Il adorait le regard de son protégé et aimait plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il y découvrait un monde magnifique qui le faisait rêver. Alors lorsqu'on s'en prenait à JongWoon, il lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille et lui faisait un énorme câlin.

Et JongWoon adorait ça. Il pouvait aussi laisser ses mains explorer ce visage qu'il connaissant si bien sans que ça ne lui paraisse bizarre et, étrangement, ça le rassurait.

Aussi, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, au terme de sa dernière année, KyuMin ne vint plus en cours.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et alla chez les parents de son ami.

Il comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé lorsque sa maman se mit à pleurer. Elle lui apprit alors que KyuMin avait une grave maladie et que son état s'était soudainement aggravé. Qu'elle partait pour l'hôpital et qu'il pouvait aller avec si il voulait lui dire au revoir.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre blanche, KyuMin esquissa un sourire fatigué. Son ami à la joie de vivre avait disparu. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Juste un simple câlin qui faisait passer tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Il ne demanda rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explications, en un regard, il avait comprit pourquoi son ami ne lui avait rien dit. Il prolongea l'étreinte.

-Tu me manqueras, Shin KyuMin

-J'espère bien !

Puis d'une voix sérieuse, il ajouta.

-Tu sais je l'ai toujours su mais ce n'est pas moi que tu attends. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois te comprendre et t'accepter. Je n'étais là que parce que tu avais besoin d'une raison d'avancer. Moi aussi, je vois et ressens des choses qui sont inaccessible aux autres. C'est un don, un privilège. T'aider à l'accepter, c'étais mon rôle ici car, lorsque tu trouveras la personne que tu cherches depuis si longtemps, ce sera à ton tour de la protéger.

-Je… ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-c'est normal, ça viendra plus tard. Tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je vais mourir ici mais je voudrais pouvoir vivre dans ton monde.

JongWoon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et acquiesça doucement.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans ses pensées comme il savait si bien le faire et KyuMin fit de même.

-Merci.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que JongWoon ne relâche son ami et lui baisse doucement les paupières

-Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Il souriait doucement, une main sur le cœur, où il sentait pulser l'âme de son ami. Il était en lui, avec lui.

L'autre main serrait le billet de train qui était dans sa poche.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire désormais.

Alors il se planta devant ses parents et son frère avec toute la certitude qui l'animait. Pourtant, il y a quelques jours, il n'y aurait même jamais envisagé.

C'était le rêve de KyuMin, pas le sien. Et pourtant, il était de son choix.

-Papa, maman, JongJin. Je veux devenir chanteur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un être à part.**

OoO

** To Play (2009):**

-YeSung, dépêches-toi ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa en jetant un regard affolé en direction de la porte.

-J'arrive !

Il referma brièvement les yeux et se passa une main sur la figure. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de son passé. Il porta instinctivement une main sur son cœur et soupira en sentant une douce chaleur se diffuser en lui. _KyuMin_.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et DongHae passa la tête.

-YeSung, tu es sûr que ça va ? LeeTeuk va finir par venir te chercher par la peau des fesses si tu ne viens pas.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, rassure-toi.

Il se leva et rejoignit son cadet en hochant la tête.

-Allez, on y va ! Et là dessus, il s'élança vers l'entrée sans attendre de réponse. Le plus jeune secoua doucement la tête, découragé avant de lancer :

-Mais c'est toi qu'on attend !

A la porte d'entrée, le leader frappait du pied, inlassablement.

-Mais tu faisais quoi pour ne pas m'entendre hurler après toi ?

-Ah ben, tu vas rire mais j'étais tranquillement en train de nourrir mes tortues quand les deux petites se sont embrassées. Si si, je te jure ! S'exclama-il alors que LeeTeuk haussa un sourcil. Donc j'ai décidé de leur donner plus de salade et je leur ai chanté « nuit, belle nuit…. », tu sais, la chanson de la belle et le clochard, ensuite….

-STOP ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Va rejoindre les autres dans la voiture. Répondit-il alors que DongHae éclatait de rire.

Puis, alors que YeSung sortait, il ajouta plus bas.

-Complètement fêlé, ce mec !

Ce commentaire, YeSung, l'entendit mais ne le releva pas.

Toute sa vie, on lui avait dit qu'il était bizarre, il était donc normal que c'est collègues le pensent aussi.

Collègue, pas amis, évidemment. Contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient croire, il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les autres gars. À leur manière, toute différente les unes des autres, ils avaient peur de lui et avaient décidé instinctivement de ne pas trop se mêler à lui lorsqu'ils étaient aux dortoirs. Seuls trois personnes osaient lui parler. D'abord KyuHyun, assez bizarrement il était la seule personne à qui le Maknae montrait un réel respect. Probablement parce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir accepté lors de son arrivé, allant jusqu'à lui faire une place dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il y avait DongHae. Depuis l'époque où ils étaient trainees, le jeune homme semblait toujours vouloir veiller sur lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Quelque chose le gênait chez lui mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être cette insistance qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas comme avec KyuMin, DongHae lui donnait surtout l'impression de vouloir se racheter d'il ne savait pas trop quoi. Et pourtant, il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'ignorer mais le plus jeune ne flanchait pas. Il avait même fini par rembarre EunHyuk lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas insister parce que il était trop bizarre.

Le troisième était RyeoWook, son nouveau colocataire. Le jeune homme était du genre silencieux et s'était imposé dans sa chambre vu qu'elle était la plus calme du dortoir. Il semblait parfois ailleurs et lui aussi avait son propre monde lorsqu'il composait. YeSung s'était donc surprit à fredonner sur une des composition de RyeoWook , mêlant son monde au sien et ce dernier en avait tellement été surprit et admiratif de voir quelqu'un comprendre cette partie de lui qu'ils avaient décrétés ces moments comme des échappatoires interdit aux autres.

… Et hors catégorie, il y avait HeeChul mais il n'était pas certain de devoir le compter car celui-ci était tout aussi bizarre que lui et se suffisait amplement à lui-même.

Il entra dans le van et s'installa naturellement près de RyeoWook qui lui passa un écouteur. Sur tout le trajet, il écouta les nouvelles compositions du plus jeune sans écouter les recommandations du leader.

Ce serait une émission parmi tant d'autre, après tout.

D'accord, en fait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'aimer cette émission après tout. L'enregistrement de « Come to Play » se passait bien mais quelle idée d'élire le type le plus bizarre ? Être nominé avec HeeChul n'était, en soi pas surprenant mais il avait la désagréable impression que les autres membres en profitaient pour l'humilier.

D'accord, au début des Super Juniors, il n'avait pu empêcher ses nombreux tocs de refaire surface, submergé par le stress. Ces gestes devenaient désordonné, il ne regardait plus personne dans les yeux et surtout, comble de l'horreur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur toucher les lèvres.

Il s'interdisait de les câliner mais ne pouvait malheureusement refreiner toutes ses pulsions.

La vérité était qu'il avait cruellement besoin de contact. Depuis la disparition de KyuMin, il n'en avait plus eu. Certes la petite chaleur dans son cœur le rassurait lorsque la panique l'envahissait mais il avait besoin de désespérément plus. Plus les années passaient moins, il croyait au fait de pouvoir rencontrer la personne qui lui était destinée.

Malgré tout, la petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qui était sur la bonne voix et qu'il devait être patient.

En général, il y croyait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Il a dormit dans le lit de chaque membre. Il s'allongeait, restait environ vingt minutes puis repartait dans une autre chambre.

-On croyait que c'était un fantôme

-Il a une aura d'assassin.

Alors YeSung mit une main sur son cœur cherchant le courage de jouer son rôle, puis il éclata de rire comme si les autres avait dit une bonne blague, comme si c'était normal… comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas.

A la fin de l'émission, il resta silencieux alors que les autres riaient, satisfait de leur journée. Arrivés au dortoir, il alla directement dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangé. Il s'allongea doucement sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Alors, il chantonna :

_- __Neoui piro  
Naega salgetda  
Ije ddaega watda  
Ja kaleul ppobara !  
Salaitneun godeuleun ta barbara  
Ageulsseuneun geotdeuleun da jjilleora  
Changeul bboba deuleora da jukyeora  
Sumtongeul ggeunnheora !_

« Bravo, bravo, tu as une voix vraiment magnifique, je t'envie tu sais ? »

Il tourna lentement les yeux vers son miroir et sourit tristement.

-C'est toi qui devrait être à ma place, KyuMin-ah

« Oh mais j'y suis. Je suis une partie de toi maintenant, non ? Tu as réalisé mon rêve, c'est comme si j'avais réussi aussi. »

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là… en chair et en os. Pas comme ça.

« Je sais. Mais si c'était moi qui étais devenu chanteur, que serais-tu toi aujourd'hui ? »

-Ton fan numéro un ?

« Un point pour toi ! Mais à part ça ? Je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas ici et surtout, tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré ! »

-Qui ?

« Celui que tu cherches, bien sûr. Il est là, près de toi mais il ne le sait pas encore. Sois encore un peu patient, c'est pour bientôt. Laisse tomber mon rêve pour le moment et laisse tes sens entrer en action, petit ange. Eux aussi ont des secrets. Et toi seul peu les découvrir. Si tu veux un conseil, commence par DongHae, il pourrait devenir un véritable allié si tu lui en laisse l'occasion.»

-DongHae ? Mais pourquoi….

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

YeSung se retourna vivement vers la porte et croisa le regard interrogateur et anxieux de SiWon.

-Non… tu voulais quoi ?

-On va manger, tu descends ?

-Non, je mangerai plus tard, rassures-toi, l'assassin ne vous dérangera pas.

En disant ces mots, il avait sauté hors de son lit et avait claqué la porte de sa chambre au nez du jeune croyant.

Il avait fallu que sa sorte, évidemment. Une légère rancœur avait élu domicile en lui et ne voulait visiblement pas s'en aller.

Il se laissa tomber contre la porte et jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir… vide.

Peut-être qu'en plus d'être légèrement autiste, il était aussi schizophrène.

Les larmes revinrent, traitresses et doucement, il se mit à se balancer, les yeux fortement plissés, pleurant silencieusement.

SiWon était retourné dans la cuisine, pensif.

-Alors, il ne vient pas, YeSung ? Demanda LeeTeuk alors que chacun attendait pour manger.

-Non, il a dit qu'il mangerait plus tard. Répondit le jeune homme en prenant place.

-Bon, ben on mange alors ! S'exclama KangIn en se jetant sur son assiette vite suivit par les autres.

Mais SiWon continuait d'être pensif, ne touchant pas à son assiette. Chose que remarqua SungMin.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Hein ? Puis avisant que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, il soupira.

-YeSung semblait…. Il parlait tout seul et il a cité le nom de DongHae mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ensuite, quand je lui ai demandé si il venait manger, il s'est mit en colère en disant…. Que l'assassin ne nous dérangera pas….

Il soupira.

-Non mais je rêve ! Ne me dites pas qu'on l'a vexé ? S'esclaffa EunHyuk, vite suivi de KangIn, ShinDong et du sourire discret de LeeTeuk.

-C'est de sa faute, aussi. Il n'a pas à agir comme ça ! Ria KangIn

-Sa va, on a comprit ! T'es pas obligé d'en rajouter une couche non plus. Marmonna KyuHyun.

-De quoi, gamin ?

-STOP !

Ce cri, c'était HeeChul. Il avait frappé violement son poing sur la table, ramenant le calme autour de la table.

Puis, doucement un sourire fleurit sur se lèvres et il s'exclama.

-Je le savais !

Et sous l'incompréhension totale des autres, il embarqua son assiette, en prit une deuxième qu'il remplit, choppa une bouteille de vin pleine et s'en alla vers la chambre de l'absent.

-Au fait, Wookie-chou, ce soir on échange nos chambres. Bye !

Personne ne remarqua le regard triste de DongHae alors qu'il suivait son ainé des yeux.

Quand YeSung se réveilla, il fut surprit de sentir deux bras l'entourer doucement alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit. Il leva le visage et rencontra le regard rieur d'HeeChul.

-J'ai toujours su qui tu étais ! Tu es un ange, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sous le regard remplit d'incompréhension de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta.

-Moi, en vérité je suis la réincarnation d'Apollon mais chut, c'est notre secret !

Comme YeSung ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, il éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante, beau ténébreux. Je suis juste la perfection incarné et toi, tu es l'être le plus mystérieux qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer, Kim JongWoon. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime ça !

Alors YeSung fit une chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'HeeChul , cherchant une vue sur son âme, sa main allant naturellement caresser sa joue. Il regarda, analysa ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il touchait. Il laissa ses sens, son don agir doucement.

Et à son grand étonnement, HeeChul fit de même, touchant son visage. Alors ils apprirent enfin à se connaitre, cinq longues années après leur début.

« Il est comme toi, tu sais ? Il s'est forgé une carapace solide pour masquer sa fragilité. Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Oui, KyuMin

-KyuMin ? Demanda HeeChul

Mais YeSung secoua la tête en souriant.

-Kim HeeChul, tu es le mec le plus sensible que je connaisse.

-Sensible ? S'exclama t-il choqué.

-Oui oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est notre secret.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à Ruumi pour ses revieuws, ça me fait très plaisir ^^_

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**2.L'allié :**

DongHae était couché sur son lit, les bras croisé derrière sa tête et réfléchissait au problème YeSung. Ca lui faisait toujours mal de le voir à l'écart des autres mais il était vraiment difficile de l'approcher. Il aurait pourtant tellement voulu l'aider. Après tout, il était responsable de son état, non ? Bon pas directement, c'était plutôt son cousin qui était coupable, mais DongHae voulait se racheter malgré tout. Restait à savoir comment.

Il entendit soudain un rire s'échapper de la chambre voisine et se redressa, regardant le mur. Apparemment HeeChul y était arrivé, lui. Un éclair de jalousie frappa doucement sa poitrine et il se laissa retomber lourdement en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a encore ? Demanda EunHyuk en entrant dans la chambre au même moment.

-T'occupes, ça te concerne pas.

Le danseur soupira

-Franchement, tu deviens vraiment irritable dès qu'il s'agit de YeSung. T'es amoureux ou quoi ? Demanda t-il en prenant place sur son lit. Il dévisagea son ami et sourit devant son expression choquée.

-Ca ne va pas ! Je ne suis pas gay, moi ! répondit-il en lui lançant sur oreiller faisant basculer son colocataire.

-Je sais, je plaisante, rassures-toi ! Mais tu sais…

Il se releva et alla s'assoir près du plus jeune.

-Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que tu tiens à lui, d'une manière bien différente de moi.

-Je suis désolé. Tu as raison mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi. _Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas_. Rends-moi juste un petit service. Essaye de te retenir de le traiter de mec bizarre, ça lui fait plus de mal que tu ne le crois. Après tout, ce sont les gens qui l'ont rendu comme ça…

EunHyuk dévisagea son ami avant de soupirer longuement.

-Si tu y tiens tant…je ferais des efforts.

-Merci.

SiWon courrait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Les paroles de YeSung trottaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils le vexeraient autant et pourtant….

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et s'affala sur le premier banc qu'il croisa. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit longuement à la situation. Il ne connaissait pas YeSung, encore moins le véritable Kim JongWoon et, il ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison, son instinct lui recommandait toujours de se tenir éloigné de lui. Comme si apprendre à le connaitre bouleverserait sa vie sans aucune chance de retour. Et pourtant, il lui semblait si seul.

Il reprit sa route et entra dans la petite chapelle cachée derrière les arbres du parc. Elle était déserte, en ruine mais il s'y sentait toujours bien lorsqu'il avait besoin de penser. Il joignit se mains.

-Mon dieu, comment pourrais-je l'aider ? En suis-je capable ? Si oui, pourquoi ai-je si peur ?

Il pria longuement, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse qui ne vint pas.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était déjà dans son cœur ?

Au final, plusieurs jours passèrent et tout semblait revenu à la normale. YeSung était revenu manger avec le reste du groupe et les autres l'évitaient comme toujours.

Rien de nouveau, en somme.

Pourtant, un jour DongHae reçut un coup de fil surprenant. Un de ses cousins était de passage à Séoul. Rien de bien méchant à première vue mais il appréhendait cette rencontre.

-EunHyuk, je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit-il en rentrant dans sa chambre

-Bien sûr, quoi ?

-Je dois voir mon cousin cet après-midi, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu mais… Je… c'est difficile à expliquer mais je ne veux pas y aller seul. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

-Euh, si tu veux. Mais je ne dérangerais pas ?

-Je serai plus rassuré si tu venais avec moi.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils finirent de s'apprêter pour le photoshoot de la matinée et partirent travailler.

L'après-midi arriva trop vite au goût de DongHae. EunHyuk le sentit et posa doucement la sur son épaule pour lui témoigner son soutien. Il ne comprenait pas trop son ami, il lui semblait que ce dernier s'entendait bien avec sa famille.

Ils prirent la direction du lieu du rendez-vous et arrivèrent dix minutes à l'avance.

Donghae prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son ami.

-Hyuk, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est à propos du lien entre YeSung et moi. En fait, on n'est pas vraiment lié mais…

-Aiden !

Son cousin arriva en faisant de grands gestes.

-Hello, Aiden. Comme tu as grandit, je reconnais plus mon petit cousin, moi ! Faisant rougir ce dernier.

EunHyuk observait en retrait les retrouvailles, le nouveau venu n'avait pas l'air très méchant mais assez musclé, prouvant qu'il était habitué au travail physique.

-Ah désolé, je t'avais pas vu ! Tu es…. HyukJae, c'est bien ça ? Moi c'est Lee DongShin

Ok, pas méchant mais très familier. Ces gens de la campagne…

-Oui, mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles EunHyuk.

Après tout, tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, c'était son nom de scène. Son véritable prénom, il ne le réservait qu'aux personnes qui lui étaient proches.

-Comme tu veux. Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Les trois jeunes gens arpentèrent les rues de Séoul en discutant de tout et de rien avant de se poser à l'ombre dans un petit café désert.

Tout ce passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce que DongShin aborde un sujet qui fit tressaillir son cousin.

-Au fait, j'ai vu certains clips de votre groupe, tu sais combien c'est dur de ce les procurer chez nous, hein ? J'ai vraiment été étonné de le voir ! Vous tenez le coup avec lui ?

DongHae baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres et EunHyuk haussa un sourcil.

-Tu parles de qui ?

-Ben du monstre, évidement.

YeSung ne disait rien, ne regardait rien. Il boudait. Très fort même. A ses côtés, RyeoWook soupira.

-Fait un effort s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là !

Il darda alors son regard noir sur l'éternel Maknae et souffla : quelle idée il avait eu aussi de vouloir le faire sortir pour aller acheter un nouveau clavier alors qu'il aurait peut-être pu se faire un tête-à-tête avec KyuMin… Si celui-ci était disposé à se montrer.

-J'y connais rien à ses machins, moi ! Fallait prendre KyuHyun.

-Tu t'es vu dans une glace récemment ? Tu fais concurrence aux cachets d'aspirines et c'est pas un compliment pour l'aspirine !

« Il a pas tord, le chibi ! »

-Tiens t'es là, toi ?

-Hein ?

-Rien, rien… Répondit-il en jetant un regard noir vers les cymbales qui reflétait un KyuMin rieur.

-Alors lequel ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir tandis que KyuMin regardait un peu partout.

« Aucun des deux qu'il regarde et qu'il prenne celui derrière vous, le noir chromé. »

- Voilà, comme il a dit ! Répondit-il sous le regard étonné du vendeur.

-YeSung, si tu as demandé à KyuMin de choisir, je n'ai pas pu entendre la réponse, tu sais ?

-Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ben il a dit le noir chromé derrière nous !

Le vendeur les regardait à présent comme si ils étaient fou et le plus vieux haussa les épaules alors que RyeoWook courrait vers l'instrument.

-Ouah, il et magnifique ! Il a l'œil, dis-moi !

« Evidemment ! » Se rengorgea le concerné

YeSung esquissa un sourire. Pendant son sommeil, il disait souvent le nom de son défunt ami ce qui avait d'abord inquiété le plus jeune…. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le surprenne en grande conversation avec le miroir de la salle de bain.

Quitte à passer pour un fou, autant allez jusqu'au bout non ?

Alors il l'avait poussé dans leur chambre et il lui avait avoué, tremblant, que son ami mort vivait encore en lui parce qu'il lui avait ouvert son monde et qu'il pouvait encore communiquer avec lui via son reflet.

Et RyeoWook avait fermé les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après tout, lui n'avait vu que le reflet de son colocataire dans le miroir et personne d'autre.

Mais YeSung avait prit peur face au silence de son ami et il s'était mit à gémir, comme un animal blessé. Il avait ramené vivement ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait fermé les yeux faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui se mit à l'observer avec étonnement.

Alors RyeoWook l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait chantonné doucement une berceuse enfantine, le calmant lentement mais sûrement. Puis il avait accepté les faits comme si de rien n'était, comme si il était parfaitement normal de communiquer avec les morts. Parce qu'il avait accepté depuis longtemps le fait que Kim JongWoon était unique.

Et qu'il aimait ça.

L'éternel Maknae fini de payer son achat et le porta dehors où son ami était parti l'attendre.

-Bon ben… Je l'ai acheté finalement. On aurait peut-être dû prendre la voiture, en fin de compte, hein ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Le café de mes parents n'est pas loin, on peut allez l'y déposer et revenir plus tard avec la voiture.

-Oui, bonne idée ! Tiens, aide-moi à le porter, ça te musclera !

YeSung lui adressa un regard outré qu'il soutint sans ciller puis pris un côté du paquet.

Il marchèrent quelques minutes lorsque le regard de RyeoWook se porta vers le coin d'une rue perpendiculaire.

-Tiens ? C'est pas DongHae et Nhyukie ? Viens, on va leur montrer.

Ils s'approchèrent du petit café.

«Va t'en JongWoon, vite ! »

Il stoppa tout mouvement, ses sens en alerte. Intrigué, son ami s'arrêta lui aussi et se retourna pour voir ce qui clochait. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et tentait de reconnaitre la troisième personne mais ne parvenait pas à savoir son nom.

Ils étaient à portée de voix mais aucun des trois autres ne les avait encore vus.

-Tu parles de qui ?

-Ben du monstre, évidement.

Et là, un flot d'image se déversa dans son esprit. Des images d'une enfance horrible, maltraité autant physiquement que moralement. Il fit rapidement le lien et comprit :

« JongWoon ? »

Mokpo, sa ville natale, les insultes, les coups, le mutisme.

« JongWoon ! »

Mokpo… la ville natale de DongHae….

Il savait, il avait toujours sut la vérité. C'est pour ça qu'il donnait toujours l'impression de vouloir s'excuser. Avait-il été un de ses tourmenteurs ?

« Non, attends…. »

Mais il n'écoutait plus, il était submergé par son passé.

Il lâcha le Synthé et fit demi-tour en courant sous le regard affolé de RyeoWook.

Celui-ci voulu le suivre lorsque la conversation reprit, retenant son attention.

-Quel monstre ?

-Quel monstre ? Demanda calmement EunHyuk, pas sûr d'avoir saisi.

-Ben JongWoon, quelle question. Y a pas à dire, il m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos, ce type. Tu savais pas ? il était originaire de chez nous mais je peux te dire qu'on a fait une sacré fête lorsque sa famille à déménagé.

Il disait jamais rien, même si on le frappait, même quand on l'insultait. Il nous regardait de façon trop bizarre aussi, c'est comme. AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que EunHyuk lui avait balancé son verre de coca en pleine figure et que RyeoWook fasse de même avec le verre de DongHae. Il avait avancé rapidement, laissant son synthé à même le sol en comprenant que le monstre en question était YeSung.

-Barres-toi ! Dit calmement le danseur. Une voix trop calme.

-Quoi ?

-BARRES-TOI !

DongShin regarda une dernière fois son cousin mais celui-ci ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir le défendre.

-Je vois… Il vous a tous contaminé… Tu me déçois, cousin.

Il reprit sa veste et s'en alla rageusement.

-Tu savais ! Tu as toujours sût pour YeSung, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda EunHyuk en reprenant son calme. Il voulait comprendre.

DongHae hocha timidement la tête au ton de son ami.

-Tu lui criais des insultes, toi aussi ?

-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! J'étais trop jeune et je ne me rappelle pas vraiment si je l'ai déjà croisé ou pas. Mais mes cousins me racontaient toujours comme ils le maltraitaient. J'étais tellement désolé pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise qu'il avait fini par devenir fou et que sa famille avait déménagé. J'étais en colère, je ne comprenais pas ce que ce garçon avait de si bizarre pour qu'on se montre aussi méchant. Je m'étais dit qu'un jour, je le retrouverai et que je m'excuserai de leur comportement. Puis on s'est retrouvé à travailler ensemble. J'étais tellement surprit. Et puis je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Les années ont passées et c'est devenu de plus en plus dur de lui dire la vérité.

Je suis désolé.

EunHyuk hocha la tête. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment pourquoi son ami s'énervait sur les membres du groupes et pourquoi il lui avait demandé de faire un effort.

-En attendant, coupa RyeoWook, il a tout entendu et s'est enfuit je ne sais pas où alors vous remettrez vos excuses à plus tard et on se sépare pour le retrouver…. Ah et, HyukJae, tu prends ce synthé et tu le déposes chez ses parents, il est trop lourd pour moi !

Là-dessus, il fit demi-tour et s'élança droit devant lui, laissant les deux autres en plan.

-Bon ben, j'ai pas le choix, je crois…. Murmura le jeune homme, embarrassé.

-Je vais voir dans le parc, il aime bien s'y promener. Dit soudain DongHae en se sauvant rapidement.

-Mouais, bon ben….Let's go.

Il prit le synthé et se dirigea lentement vers _Handel & Gretel _tout en méditant ce qui venait d'être dit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Un petit interlude en attendant le chapitre de samedi _

_La chanson Defying gravity vient de la comédie musical Wicked, ou de Glee….donc ne m'appartient pas !_

_Merci à Ruumi et Crime-tsumi pour leur revieuw, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**Interlude KyuMin1 :**

Je m'appelle Shin KyuMin et je suis mort à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je savais que mes jours étaient comptés. Je me suis demandé pourquoi un être aussi faible que moi devait vivre et souffrir autant. Mais un jour, alors que je priais, j'ai eu la réponse. J'avais une mission.

En vérité, je ne suis pas croyant. Mais comme beaucoup de non-croyants, en proie au désespoir, nous nous raccrochons à tout ce qu'on peut. Moi, c'était cette mission.

J'avais seize ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Cet être à part, hors du temps, vivant dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul.

Oh, je devrais peut-être me décrire… Ben, en fait, je ressemble au YeSung de maintenant. Je serai encore vivant qu'on pourrait facilement nous prendre pour des jumeaux. J'ai les cheveux bruns, légèrement frisés, un visage tout rond et un regard assez sombre. Je suppose que le fait de vivre en lui à fini par l'influencer.

J'ai su que c'était lui, la personne que je devais aider.

Alors, je me suis imposé dans sa vie.

Et lors de ma mort, j'ai su que j'avais un accès privilégié au paradis. Il m'offrait une place de choix dans son cœur, un rôle de conseiller et la vie éternelle.

Mais plus que tout, il m'a offert une chance inestimable. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Si nous parlions de musique ?

Dès le début, je savais que je ne serai jamais chanteur, que je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour réaliser mes rêves. Mais, malgré tout, j'ai repris confiance lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Au début, je me souviens, il ne voulait pas parler puis, petit à petit, il m'a laissé entendre sa voix. Elle était tellement douce, belle malgré ses accents graves et rauques. Alors, j'ai compris. A force de vouloir l'entendre parler, j'ai su que c'était un crime que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Mais comment lui demander. Lui qui a peur du monde, comment pourrais-je lui demander de s'y exposer ?

Donc, j'ai décidé de prendre des cours de chant avec cet espoir de lui donner le goût de la musique. Parce que j'en suis convaincu !

Il est capable, au fond de lui, de réaliser mon rêve :

(2003)

-JongWoon, JongWoon ! WOONIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH !

L'interpelé sursauta et se tourna vers son amis qui arrivait en courant. Il haussa un sourcil alors que KyuMin reprenait difficilement son souffle.

-Les cours vont commencer Kyu. Dit-il doucement.

Sa voix n'est pas forte, juste comme un léger murmure un peu rauque mais elle lui donne toujours autant de frissons.

-Je sais, je sais… Dis, tu fais quoi après les cours ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Tu viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose !

JongWoon aquiesça avant de reprendre son chemin vers sa classe rapidement suivit de son ami.

-Où on va ?

-Ahah, tu verras bien !

Ils couraient dans les rues de Cheonan pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant que KyuMin ne s'arrête brusquement.

-C'est là !

JongWoon le va la tête vers le batiment qui se dressait devant lui avant de tourner son regard vers son ami.

-C'est l'endroit où tu as tes cours de chant, non ?

-Oui ! Viens ! Tu vas m'écouter chanter dans la salle d'enregistrement, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et, ensemble, entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Arrivés dans la salle, KyuMin s'installa au micro pendant que son ami prenait place en face de lui, contre le mur.

Le brun inspira profondément avant d'entamer les premières notes d'une voix claire.

- _Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

Il ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis

_It's time to try defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down!  
I'm through accepting limits _

_''cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

JongWoon plongea encore une fois ses yeux dans l'âme de KyuMin. Il voulait voir, toucher, respirer cette confiance en lui qu'il avait. Il laissa la douce chaleur que son ami lui procurait l'envelopper comme une couverture protectrice. La voix du brun résonnait, à la fois douce et puissante, lui procurait une tel joie et un tel amour qu'il se dit l'espace d'un court instant qu'il avait atteint la félicité. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être complet. Comment pouvait-on faire passer tant de chose en une simple chanson ?

Etait-ce là le don de KyuMin ?

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down! _

_Bring me down! _

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Il termina dans les tons très aigus avant de soupirer de soulagement et de regarder son ami d'un air malicieux.

-Alors ? J'étais comment, C'est la chanson que je dois chanter pour mon examen mais elle est hyper difficile. Se plaignit-il faussement.

La seule chose que pu murmurer JongWoon fut :

-Encore…


	6. Chapter 6

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**3 : L'homme de foi :**

LeeTeuk grogna.

Il était de mauvaise humeur !

Il détestait être de mauvaise humeur.

C'était décidé, aujourd'hui allait être une très mauvaise journée.

Et tout ça c'était la faute du sale Maknae ! Il jeta un regard noir à ce dernier qui se marrait aux côtés de Sungmin et de HanGeng.

Il jeta un autre regard à l'écran devant lui où s'affichait un immense Game over…

-C'est pas bientôt fini de vous foutre de moi ! S'énerva t-il, redoublant l'hilarité des deux autres.

….Bon d'accord, en fait, il était juste mauvais perdant.

-Oh, allez c'est pas si grave de perdre… dix fois de suite. Dit le chinois en comptant lentement pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

-Tu aggraves ton cas, HanGeng. Menaça ouvertement le leader.

KyuHyun s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son portable sonna.

Il lui suffit d'un bref regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro.

_Au sujet du KRY, nous avons un problème avec Y. suis les miettes de pains._

Il haussa un sourcil, surprit. D'habitude, il n'y avait que RyeoWook qui lui envoyait ce message qu'il estimait drôle. Cela signifiait généralement qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous au café des parents de YeSung. Mais il était pourtant certain de ne pas connaître le numéro.

-Un problème, KyuHyun ? Demanda LeeTeuk, redevenant l'aîné et le leader consciencieux habituel.

-Mhh, rien de bien grave, je vais devoir vous quittez et rejoindre Wookie et YeSung.

Un soupir lui répondit.

-Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec eux, Kyu. Marmonna SungMin

-Que veux-tu, le KRY n'attend pas !

-Mouai….

-Laisse moi deviner…. Tu n'aimes pas trop que je traîne avec YeSung, c'est ça ? Tout le monde en fait, le pense.

-Mais non, c'est pas ça …. Essaya de se défendre son ami alors que HanGeng soupirait :

Lui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on s'acharnait sur l'étrangeté de son ami. D'accord, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé mais il avait encore du mal avec le coréen et JongWoon était du genre peu loquace. Mais il voyait bien que c'était un geste d'auto-défense. Il se disait qu'un jour, il aurait le temps de lui parler. D'ici là…

-Mais si, c'est exactement ça, au contraire ! Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui vous embête à ce point chez lui mais je suis sûr d'une chose : vous n'avez jamais essayé de le connaître ! Alors, avant de dire qu'il est bizarre, remettez-vous en question ! Je sais ce que c'est de se faire rejeter par vous et je vous ferais dire qu'il est le seul, LE SEUL, à m'avoir accepté, avoir fait en sorte que je n'abandonne pas ! Voilà pourquoi, moi je le soutiendrai contre vous, même si ça devait vous conduire à me détester de nouveau.

KyuHyun avait parlé sur un ton calme qui, il l'espérait, allait faire enfin réfléchir ses aînés. Il s'en alla de l'appartement en espérant que rien de grave ne s'était produit.

YeSung s'était arrêté de courir, essoufflé et le visage recouvert de larmes. Il maudissait sa vie.

Il leva les yeux vers le petit monument qui lui faisait face. Cet endroit était le seul à l'apaiser, vide, abandonné comme lui.

-KyuMin ?

Il avait vaguement entendu la voix de son ami essayer de le retenir mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Pour la première fois, KyuMin avait été impuissant à l'aider.

Il soupira, n'obtenant pas de réponse et s'apprêta à entrer lorsqu'il fut brusquement poussé contre le mur.

-QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT, ESPECE DE MONSTRE.

Il se retourna lentement pour croiser un regard sombre. Un regard sur lequel il put enfin mettre un nom.

Lee DongShin ! Son premier tourmenteur.

-Mon cousin était vraiment bizarre mais je refuse qu'il devienne comme toi ! Comprit !

Alors, YeSung se redressa lentement et ancra son regard dans le sien ! Grâce à KyuMin, il avait appris à ne plus baisser les yeux devant ce genre de personne ! Plus jamais soumis aux autres, à ses bourreaux.

-NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA ! Rugit l'homme en lui donnant un coup de poing, le faisant tituber.

Mais il resta debout et se redressa de nouveau pour lui faire face.

Il attisait la fureur de son ennemi mais il s'en moquait.

Un deuxième coup vint le frapper au torse, puis un troisième.

-Tu aurais dû rester loin de mon cousin, espèce d'anormal !

_Anormal ? _

Bizarrement, ce mot lui fit encore plus mal que monstre. D'habitude, on le chuchotait, on le pensait…. Mais on ne lui disait pas à voix haute.

Un monstre pouvait encore être normal dans une certaine catégorie.

Mais un anormal ?

Etre anormal, c'était ne plus avoir de place dans ce monde. Il n'était plus dans la norme.

_Anormal…_

Il referma les yeux. Il avait vu dans l'âme de DongShin. Cette aura sombre et tourbillonnante autour de lui. Elle le rendait malade. Rendait-il malade les autres aussi ?

_Assassin… Il a une aura d'assassin…_

_Monstre…_

_Anormal._

-KyuMin… pardon.

Il ferma les yeux, une dernière larme coulant sur sa joue alors qu'un dernier coup heurta sa tête.

Il se sentit partir et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il accueilli les ténèbres avec soulagement.

Il allait tomber en arrière lorsque deux bras puissant vinrent le soutenir et qu'une voix furieuse retentit :

-pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas un adversaire à ta taille ?

SiWon se redressa lentement avant de s'étirer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il venait dans cet endroit. Prier et confesser ses craintes lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Les réponses à ses questions lui étaient peu à peu apparues.

Il savait désormais ce qu'il devait faire… ou du moins par quoi il devait commencer.

Il souhaitait avoir une discussion franche avec YeSung. Il voulait comprendre son mal-être et l'aider si possible. Il voulait pouvoir le guider, le soutenir… l'aimer. Comme un frère bien entendu.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que le jeune homme pouvait lui apporter bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il se sentait enfin prêt. Sa vie pouvait bien changer suite à cette discussion, il l'affronterait ! Car c'était sa foi qui le guidait. Il se détourna du petit autel et retourna vers l'entré lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Il ne connaissait pas la voix mais eu tout de même un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il accéléra le pas et sortit juste à temps pour voir un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas frapper…. YeSung ?

Il le vit tomber et s'élança pour le rattraper. Une fois en sécurité dans ses bras, il l'examina rapidement et fut inquiet de voir qu'il avait perdu connaissance. YeSung n'était certes pas très sportif mais il avait quand même une certaine endurance ! Qu'il s'évanouisse comme ça n'était pas vraiment normal.

Le posant délicatement sur le sol, il darda un regard noir au tourmenteur et gronda d'une voix sourde, le faisant sursauter :

-Pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas un adversaire à ta taille ?

DongHae avait rapidement couru jusqu'au parc mais une fois à l'entrée de ce dernier, il s'arrêta, hésitant. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que YeSung accepte de lui parler après ça. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander à RyeoWook de venir avec lui ? Il soupira.

Il était temps qu'il fasse face à l'homme qu'il avait recherché pendant des années, cet homme à qui il n'avait jamais osé dire la vérité et qui aujourd'hui souffrait par sa faute. Car c'était désormais bel et bien la sienne. Si il avait pu parler plus tôt, peut-être que cette journée ne se serait pas passée pareil ? Peut-être qu'il aurait pu devenir son ami ? Et peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire face à son cousin et lui dire enfin qu'il méprisait son attitude…

Mais il détestait tellement se disputer avec sa famille. Avec un léger sourire, il se dit que lorsqu'on rencontrait Kim JongWoon, on se retrouvait face à des choix sans retour.

Il secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place et inspira un bon coup avant de se décider à entrer. Il arpenta les allées pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter.

C'était la voix de son cousin, il en était sûr !

Il s'élança entre les arbres qui abritait la chapelle et laissa échapper un cri de surprise devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

SiWon avait attrappé DongShin par le col de sa chemise et le maintenait à quelques centimètres du sol. Quand à YeSung….

Sans réfléchir, il avança rapidement vers le jeune homme couché par terre et passa gentiment une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce qui était différent nous faisait-il si peur ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à un innocent parce qu'il ose vous regarder dans les yeux ?

-Pourquoi ?

A cet instant, le choix de DongHae était fait. Que sa famille lui pardonne mais c'était sans appel.

-Réponds-moi DongShin ! Pourquoi ?

SiWon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais apparemment, l'homme qu'il tenait était une connaissance du plus jeune. Alors, il le reposa au sol mais continua à le tenir de peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

-Et toi, DongHae, pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? Il est pas normal, ce mec ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Et tu vis avec lui…. Et visiblement, tu deviens bizarre toi aussi ! C'est de sa faute, hein, je vais….

Mais il ne put faire aucun mouvement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on le tenait toujours.

DongHae, lui, était toujours au sol, agenouillé près de YeSung. Il soupira.

-Non, en fait, c'est de ta faute, Shin. Depuis notre enfance, tu me racontes toutes les méchancetés que toi et les autres vous lui avez fait subir. C'est vous qui l'avez rendu comme ça ! Tout est de votre faute, depuis le début. Moi, j'essaye juste de réparer le mal que vous avez fait.

Il se releva et décrocha doucement la main de SiWon avant de tourner un regard peiné vers son cousin.

-Tu comprends, DongShin ? Le monstre, c'est toi.

Il se détourna, le laissant en état de choc face à ses paroles et tira son ami avec lui.

Lee DongShin secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, sans rien dire.

SiWon dévisagea le plus jeune, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il remettait lentement les pièces du puzzle en place et la conclusion qu'il en tirait avait de quoi le surprendre. Un soupir le sortit de ses pensées.

-Je vous expliquerai tout à l'appartement. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de lui mais pour le moment…

Le jeune croyant hocha la tête et hissa leur aîné sur son dos et ensemble, ils quittèrent le parc.

RyeoWook entra dans le café des parents de son ami, le visage défait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cherché son ami dans toutes les rues de Seoul et le manque de résultats le démoralisait énormément. Il salua rapidement JongJin avant de rejoindre la table où l'attendait EunHyuk et, étonnement, KyuHyun.

Officiellement, le café était fermé aujourd'hui mais les parents de YeSung n'étaient jamais loin et leur ouvraient parfois lorsqu'ils voulaient être au calme. C'est pour cela que seul le cadet des fils Kim était derrière le comptoir, regardant un drama sur la petite télé, laissant de l'intimité aux amis de son frère.

KyuHyun était arrivé peu de temps après le danseur et celui-ci lui avait tout raconté. Il avait hoché la tête, pas vraiment étonné de ce qu'il entendait : il avait déjà compris que le comportement de son premier ami dans le groupe était dû à un traumatisme quelconque. Des barrières, il en avait lui aussi. Il savait qu'il en fallait lorsqu'on voulait faire face au monde qui nous entoure. En ce qui concernait DongHae, cela ne l'étonnait pas non plus il donnait toujours l'impression de s'excuser auprès de JongWoon.

Il avait beau ne pas en avoir l'air, il était très observateur le Maknae… en plus d'être machiavélique, évidemment.

Le nouvel arrivant se laissa tomber sur une chaise et jeta un regard suspicieux au plus jeune. Celui-ci répondit avec son rictus moqueur habituel.

-Tu me demandes de venir, je viens ! Mais je me demande de qui tu as piqué le portable ? Je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro.

RyeoWook ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné.

-Mais… je ne t'ai jamais appelé.

-Ah si ! C'était notre code secret, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ! Sinon, je serais encore en train de ridiculiser notre leader chéri.

EunHyuk éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de LeeTeuk alors qu'il se faisait battre à plate couture par le plus jeune. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait un petit air fier qui lui restait sur le visage.

-Je te jure que non, ce n'est pas moi !

KyuHyun haussa les épaules et lui tendit son portable qu'il s'empressa de lui arracher des mains.

En regardant le message, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que c'était bien sa phrase fétiche qui y était inscrite.

Il allait devoir en trouver une nouvelle, si les autres la connaissaient.

Mais il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit le numéro.

-C'est celui de YeSung. Dit-il alors que les deux autres de le dévisageait, incrédule.

Il ne donnait jamais son numéro aux autres, seul RyeoWook et LeeTeuk l'avait, mais surtout, tout le monde savait qu'il avait horreur de téléphoner. Il préférait parler face-à-face avec les gens. Qu'il appelle KyuHyun était vraiment étrange mais surtout….. Il ne connaissait pas cette phrase. Elle était juste connue des deux Maknae.

RyeoWook frissonna :

_Si ce n'était pas YeSung qui avait écrit ce message_

_Si c'était son portable_

_Si il connaissait cette phrase._

Il connaissait la réponse, elle était évidente pour lui mais….

Improbable, tellement improbable.

Il jeta de nouveau un œil au message, à l'écran qui reflétait son reflet et il n'eut plus le moindre doute.

-KyuMIn…


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à crime-tsumi, à Ruumi (bon retour de vacance) et à ****Akimi-Chung Ae**** pour vos revieuws.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**Décisions :**

Ils étaient rentrés en silence.

Lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert la porte d'entré de leur appartement, DongHae s'était tendu, inconsciemment, près à affronter un leader qui voudrait avoir des explications mais il fut rapidement soulagé en voyant le mot leur signalant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, qu'ils étaient tous au cinéma. Ils cheminèrent vers la chambre du plus vieux et le posèrent sur son lit. SiWon le dévêtit un peu avant de poser les couvertures sur lui et d'allez chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain alors que le danseur envoyait un message à EunHyuk pour le prévenir qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Alors seulement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit voisin et passa une main sur son visage, sentant les larmes lui venir.

SiWon revint, toujours aussi silencieux et se mit à soigner son ami. Quand ce fut fini, il se tourna vers le plus jeune et lui fit un sourire encourageant

-Il n'a que quelques bleu, rien de bien grave, rassures-toi. Et peut-être une légère commotion mais, si on surveille bien, il n'aura pas besoin d'allez à l'hôpital.

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Alors le plus grand s'assis doucement près du plus jeune et l'enlaça gentiment.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

DongHae secoua la tête négativement.

-Je ne me sens pas capable de raconter ça plusieurs fois, on peut attendre qu'EunHyuk et RyeoWook reviennent ? Je dois leur dire aussi. Eux aussi, ils veulent la vérité.

-Si tu veux… L'homme de tout à l'heure, tu le connaissais ?

-Oui…

Et il fondit en larmes, se laissant aller pour la première fois, sa peur et sa honte le submergeant, dans les bras rassurant de son ami.

-KyuMin ?

RyeoWook sursauta et tourna son regard vers les deux autres qui le regardait, étonné.

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de dire le nom KyuMin ? répondit le danseur. Qui est-ce ? Il a un rapport avec YeSung ?

-Non, non…. Je pensais juste… à SungMin qui parlait de faire une blague à KyuHyun. C'est peut-être ça ? Et j'ai dis KyuMin en pensant à ces deux là….

Pathétique, vraiment ! Même lui ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Impossible, on s'est un peu disputé avant que je ne vienne. Répondit le Maknae en croisant les bras. Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, toi ?

-Pas du tout ! répondit-il rapidement… trop rapidement, visiblement, au vu des regards suspicieux qu'il reçu.

Il soupira

-c'est juste que …. J'ai peut-être une explication mais elle me semble tellement impossible même pour moi…. Je dois d'abord en parler à YeSung, ok ? En tout cas, tu peux enregistrer le numéro, c'est bien le sien.

Il rendit le portable à KyuHyun tandis que celui d'EunHyuk se mit à sonner. Il lu rapidement le message que son ami lui avait envoyé et eu un sourire soulagé.

-Ils sont rentré à l'appart et nous demande de les y rejoindre.

-Qu'attendons-nous alors ! s'exclama vivement RyeoWook en se levant, impatient de retrouver son ami. JongJin, merci de nous avoir ouvert ! Kyu, les clés de ta voiture, vite et HyukJae….Porte ce synthé !

Ce disant, il courut à l'extérieur, laissant en plan les trois autres hébétés.

-Il a mangé quoi, dernièrement ? demanda JongJin en sortant de derrière le comptoir pour fermer derrière eux.

-Il a juste reçu une bonne nouvelle rassures-toi. Répondit gentiment le plus jeune alors qu'EunHyuk ronchonnait en reprenant difficilement l'instrument dans ses bras.

Ils le saluèrent et rejoignirent le petit chanteur qui trépignait d'impatience.

Le film était bien… si vraiment, le film était bien : de l'action, de l'aventure, du suspense… Et pourtant non, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. LeeTeuk ferma les yeux, ses pensées perdues dans les évènements de l'après-midi. Les paroles de KyuHyun lui avaient laissés comme un goût amer dans la bouche. D'abord, envers le plus jeune : avait-il été aussi horrible que ça ? Il semblait qu'il en avait vraiment souffert…. Mais, il avait tellement peur à l'époque, peur de perdre son rêve, d'échouer après la séparation du groupe. Kyuhyun en avait fait les frais. Même si le Maknae ne parlait plus de cette époque, il était évident qu'elle restait toujours dans son cœur, tel une grande blessure pas encore tout à fait refermée.

Ensuite, il y avait YeSung, ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps mais avec qui il ne parvenait pas à se lier d'amitié. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile avec lui alors qu'il était plutôt quelqu'un de sociable. Il se souvenait très bien de l'époque où ils étaient trainees. Déjà, ils faisaient partie d'un même groupe, YeSung, DongHae et lui. En repensant à cette époque, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher. Il était déjà silencieux, effacé mais malgré tout, il était toujours au courant de tout, savait gérer les situations délicate mieux que lui, à l'époque. Et surtout, il prêtait toujours une oreille attentive à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il ne disait pas de mots réconfortant, il ne jouait pas forcément « les grands frères aux bons conseils » mais il savait rassurer, d'un simple geste, ceux qui en avait besoin. Dans le temps, il en avait été jaloux, avant de comprendre qu'il savait faire exactement pareil et assurer sa place de leader. Il avait essayé de lui parler, aussi. D'en faire son ami. Mais son silence le dérangeait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait, au font de lui que ce n'était qu'une protection mais il ne parvenait pas à passer outre. Il avait donc fini par baisser les bras et, aujourd'hui, la situation entre eux restait inchangée.

Pourtant, en entendant la douleur qui avait filtré dans la voix de KyuHyun tout à l'heure, il eut envie de prier.

Prier pour que quelqu'un arrive un jour à percer cette carapace afin qu'il puisse rencontrer le vrai Kim JongWoon.

DongHae ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violement, laissant entrer un RyeoWook en furie et se dégagea des bras de SiWon qui lui sourit doucement : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était endormit comme ça. Il observa le jeune chanteur s'assoir doucement près du dormeur et lui caresser longuement les cheveux d'un air pensif, ne semblant pas les avoir remarqué. KyuHyun entra en ricanant, vite suivit d'EunHyuk qui peinait de plus en plus avec le synthé.

- Pose-le là ! Dit Ryeowook en faisant un vague signe de la main avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres assis sur son lit, haussa un sourcil en voyant SiWon mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de dire :

-Je veux toutes les explications, DongHae et je te préviens, tu n'a pas intérêt à me mentir !

Le susnommé acquiesça doucement et attendit que les deux derniers arrivants prennent place avant de prendre la parole :

-Je devais avoir 5 ans lorsque j'ai entendu parler de Kim JongWoon la première fois…

Il raconta tout ce qu'il avait dit à EunHyuk et Ryeowook un peu plus tôt, le rôle de son cousin et des amis de celui-ci.

… Un jour, alors que je revenais de l'école, un garçon m'a bousculé avant de s'engouffrer dans une petite église. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai vu mon cousin et ses amis débarquer et j'ai tout de suite compris que ce garçon était JongWoon. Je leur ai alors indiqué une mauvaise direction et je suis entré dans l'église. Je l'ai entendu, alors qu'il pleurait. _Pitié, je voudrai…. Que quelqu'un me comprenne enfin. _Cette phrase qui me hante depuis tout ce temps. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai été prévenir le prêtre qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui et je suis parti tout aussi vite. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'il ne parlait plus, que les brimades continuaient et que, à bout, il avait déménagé. Comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, je m'étais juré qu'un jour, je le retrouverais et m'excuserai…. Mais ce garçon qu'on me décrivait comme un monstre, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Quand je suis devenu trainees et que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais devant moi, un jeune homme blessé, méfiant. J'ai perdu mes moyens et mes bonnes résolutions, alors je n'ai rien dit. J'ai opté pour une autre tactique, je voulais vraiment me rapprocher de lui, devenir son ami. Mais je crois, qu'instinctivement, il soupçonnait quelque chose et qu'il s'est méfié de moi. Ou alors, j'en faisais sûrement trop et je l'ai braqué…. En tout cas, même ça je l'ai échoué. Alors, je me suis dit que je veillerais à ce qu'il ne soit plus blessé…. Mais c'est pas toujours facile avec vous…

-Et pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda doucement EunHyuk.

-Je … A Mokpo, il est très difficile de suivre toutes les tendances musicales. Vous vous rappelez certainement toutes les choses que j'ignorais. J'espérais pouvoir leur cacher que YeSung était en réalité JongWoon, je savais qu'il le prendrait mal. Je ne voulais pas non plus l'affronter seul, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi. Je déteste blesser ma famille, je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui tenir tête s'il découvrait la vérité…

-Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait. Lui fit remarquer gentiment SiWon, au grand étonnement des autres. Il raconta alors ce qui c'était passé dans le parc et comment DongHae était intervenu. Pour lui, tout prenait enfin un sens. Ses résolutions tenaient plus que jamais. Il eu un petit sourire alors que le silence était revenu dans la pièce, chacun méditant sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

_Si YeSung avait l'habitude d'être seul, il va être drôlement surprit lorsqu'il va nous avoir tous les cinq sur le dos._ Pensa t-il en imaginant la scène. Car pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que les autres ne laisseraient pas les choses se terminer comme ça. Sans oublier HeeChul, qui avait déjà commencé à agir de son côté.

Ils décidèrent de laisser le jeune homme au bon soin de KyuHyun, RyeoWook ayant décidé d'allez préparer à mangés malgré l'heure tardive avec l'aide SiWon. EunHyuk et DongHae se retrouvèrent alors dans leur chambre. Le plus jeune avait toujours la tête baissé.

-Dit Nhyuk, tu m'en veux ?

L'aîné soupira et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille, petit frère ? A ta place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit alors je ne peux pas juger. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu agissais comme ça et quelque part, ça me soulage. Il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver ma place dans cette affaire.

-Ta place ?

-Pour aider YeSung, tiens ! Je sais, c'est surprenant venant de moi, mais à t'entendre, si on met son côté bizarre de côté, c'est une bonne personne, non ? Alors on va faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus traité de monstre. Il faut juste que je trouve quelque chose que moi seul puisse lui apprendre, histoire qu'on ne soit pas tous sur son dos pour la même raison, sinon, selon ce que tu nous dis, il va se braquer… et Ca serai compréhensible…

DongHae éclata de rire. Son ami était vraiment unique. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à imaginer divers plan pour enfin, donner à YeSung l'impression d'être accepté.

SungMin sursauta en entendant la porte voisine de sa chambre se fracasser sur le mur. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure : 21h00. Ce n'était donc pas les autres qui revenaient du cinéma où il aurait dû se trouver avant qu'un violent mal de tête ne le force à faire demi-tour. Sans compter que la chambre voisine, c'était celle de RyeoWook et YeSung. Il entendit le rire maléfique de KyuHyun et serra les dents. Dieu qu'il détestait ce Kim JongWoon ! Pourtant il ne lui avait rien fait. Et lui, n'était pas du genre à détester quelqu'un sans raison. Bien au contraire. Moins il se mêlait des affaires des autres, mieux il se portait. Mais, il vivait en communauté et les efforts étaient le lot de tous. Non, il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir au leader vocal. Sans qu'aujourd'hui encore, il s'était disputé avec KyuHyun à son sujet. Et il détestait ça. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les autres venaient à peine de quitter la chambre que YeSung ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda KyuHyun en s'agenouillant pour croiser son regard. Il savait que ça faisait un moment que le jeune homme avait reprit connaissance.

Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il reçut un hochement de tête en signe de réponse.

-DongHae ne pensait pas à mal, tu sais ?

Nouveau hochement.

-Je sais, tu règleras ça avec lui. Je ne m'en mêle pas. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal…

-Je veux bien te croire, au vu des bleus que tu as ! Heureusement que SiWon était là.

-Mhh

-Il s'est passé une drôle de chose, aujourd'hui. Reprit-il sérieusement. J'ai reçu un message sur mon portable venant du tiens. Comme je ne connaissais pas ton numéro, je n'ai pas percuté tout de suite mais lorsque je l'ai montré à RyeoWook, il à blêmit et à cité le nom de KyuMin….

YeSung le fixait étonné, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, faisant rire le Maknae.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sinon, c'est toi que je vais appeler Fishy !

-Mais comment…. !

-Ca, c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait interagir avec euh… notre réalité. Je n'ai rien dit à Wookie, il ne sait pas que je sais, même si, à mon avis, il devrait s'en douter ! Après tout, c'est moi qui partageais ta chambre avant lui !

Il se tu un instant avant de laisser un sourire dit « evil » glisser sur son visage.

-Et puis, moi contrairement à lui, je lui ai déjà parlé, à KyuMIn….


	8. Chapter 8

**Un être à part.**

OoO

Hello,

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, malheureusement. Mais je profite que le site remarche correctement pour faire passer le message des nouvelles publications.

Comme pour beaucoup d'entre vous, les exams approchent et j'ai un nombre incalculable de travaux à rendre avant. Pour maintenir plus ou moins le rythme du postage, je ne posterai pas ma fic samedi prochain, bien que le chapitre soit déjà écrit. Voici donc les dates des quatre prochains chapitres, en espérant que vous comprendrez.

L'attente n'est pas vraiment longue non plus, hein :

-chapitre 5 : le mercredi 16 mai

-Interlude DongHae : le samedi 26 mai

- chapitre 6 : le samedi 2 juin

-Interlude KyuHyun : Le mercredi 13 juin

-Chapitre 7 : le samedi 16 juin

Voilà, pour les deux derniers chapitre ci-dessus, vous les aurez ma même semaine, vu que j'aurais fini mes exams, ensuite ce sera de nouveau tous les samedis.

Encore désolé pour le dérangement.

Bonne révision et bons examens pour tous ceux et celles qui en passe !

Kumikoneko.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un être à part.**

OoO

OoO

**Interlude DongHae :**

Je m'appelle Lee DongHae. Ce que je vais vous raconter ici, c'est ma rencontre avec un monstre. Le monstre le plus gentil, le plus courageux et le plus beau que je connaisse. Un monstre que j'admire et que j'ai juré de protéger toute ma vie.

Ma rencontre avec Kim JongWoon

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je n'avais que six ans. Une rencontre fortuite qui n'aurait dû avoir aucun impact sur ma vie. Il était seulement un garçon qui m'avait bousculé en rentrant chez lui. C'est ce qu'aurait cru les gens normaux. Mais moi, je savais.

Je savais que cet enfant était une victime, je connaissais ses bourreaux. Je savais aussi qu'il fuyait, qu'il voulait sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur et e fierté. Ce que mon cousin et ses amis voulaient lui prendre.

Lui, Kim JongWoon.

Qu'aurais-je pu réellement faire, à cette époque ? Est-ce qu'un enfant de six ans qui aime sa famille par-dessus tout aurait pu dénoncer son propre cousin ?

A part éprouver une profonde tristesse pour lui je ne pouvais rien faire.

Cependant, lorsqu'il m'a bousculé, j'ai croisé son regard. Je pensais n'y lire que peur et tristesse mais il y avait aussi tellement de rage et de colère. Ca n'a duré que quelques instants mais, ce jour là, son regard m'a bouleversé. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Ses yeux noirs m'ont envouté plus sûrement qu'un sortilège n'aurait pu le faire. La force et la détermination que j'y avais lu m'avait fait éprouver une immense fierté pour ce garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Et sa tristesse et sa douleur m'ont fait sentir plus misérable que jamais.

Quand il est entré dans cette église, je l'ai suivit, poussé par une force inconnue. Je l'ai entendu, cette phrase qui résonne encore aujourd'hui dans ma tête.

_Je voudrais que quelqu'un me comprenne…_

Mais j'étais encore trop impuissant pour réagir à ce moment là et j'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste. Peut-être que j'aurais dû l'approcher à ce moment là.

Lorsque je suis sortit de l'église, le laissant aux mains du prêtre, la vérité m'avait alors frappé. Bien plus forte, plus violente qu'une claque.

J'avais six ans quand j'ai su que, pour le restant de ma vie, je serais lié à lui.

Je l'ai cherché, sans relâche. Une obstination bien étrangère à mon caractère d'origine… et pourtant.

Du haut de mes quinze ans, j'avais enfin eu le courage de me lancer à sa poursuite. J'avais attendu d'être plus fort, physiquement et mentalement afin de pouvoir approcher cet être meurtri qui devait vivre dans la méfiance. Je me demandais si il était toujours privé de sa voix et m'inquiétait de le savoir encore plus seul à cause de cet handicap.

La première chose que je fis fut de demander au prêtre qui l'avait aidé quelques années plus tôt si il savait où sa famille avait déménagé. Avant de me rendre compte que ça ne m'avancerait pas beaucoup puisque j'étais trop jeune et que je n'avais pas d'argent pour voyager.

Malgré tout, j'avais une piste.

Cheonan.

Internet fut mon second allié et, à force de persévérance, je fini par retrouver sa trace sur une photo de classe ou il apparaissait, tête légèrement baissée, semblant mal-à-l'aise d'être entouré par ces gens qui n'en avait sûrement que faire de lui. Et pourtant, un autre jeune homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement mais qui respirait la joie de vivre avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et le serrait contre lui. Mon cœur fut comblé de joie, sa prière avait été entendue, il n'était plus seul.

J'ai mis le site dans mes favoris et m'intéressait alors à ce KyuMin, allant sur son blog où il parlait souvent de JongWoon. Grâce à ce garçon, j'appris enfin à connaitre mon obsession : qu'il avait un petit frère, qu'il aimait sa famille plus que tout, qu'il était intelligent, qu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa voix…

C'est aussi là que, quelques mois plus tard, j'appris sa mort.

Ce jour là, mon père m'a surprit en larmes, devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il avait lu par-dessus mon épaule puis m'avait serré dans ses bras puissants.

Quelques jours plus tard, un dernier message apparut sur le blog.

« Je réaliserai ton rêve »-JW

Je savais que KyuMin voulait devenir chanteur. Et je savais que ce message ne pouvait venir que de JongWoon.

Une idée folle me traversa alors l'esprit. Et si, moi aussi je devenais chanteur ? J'aimais beaucoup danser mais je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir si j'aimais chanter.

Le lendemain, j'allais trouver la prof de chant de mon école et lui demanda si elle pouvait me donner des cours, que c'était très important pour moi. Que même si nous étions en fin d'année, j'en avais besoin maintenant. Comme elle donnait des cours aussi pendant les vacances, elle accepta.

Lorsqu'elle me confirma que j'avais du potentiel, je me décidais alors d'en parler à mes parents. Je ne fus pas vraiment surprit de les voir s'opposer à ce que je devienne un artiste mais ce non me fit beaucoup de mal. Parce que je savais que je le ferais. Le retrouver était ma seule priorité.

Mais mon père était un homme formidable. Peut-être avait-il comprit ? Je crois qu'il avait toujours sût. Il n'avait jamais approuvé le comportement de mon cousin et il avait bien vu que j'avais changé après l'annonce du déménagement. Il ne m'avait jamais posé de questions sur le blog que je lisais. Je pense, aujourd'hui, qu'il l'avait lu, lui aussi. Après tout il était resté dans mes favoris.

Oui, il avait comprit.

Alors, il était venu me trouver dans ma chambre après mon annonce et m'avait demandé de ne pas me précipiter car c'était le meilleur moyen de tout perdre. Il m'avait dit de finir le collège et de continuer les cours de chants. Que seulement à ce moment là, je pourrais aller à Seoul passer des auditions. Que je serais plus mature et plus entraîné donc que j'aurais plus de chance de réussir. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, reconnaissant. Mon papa était vraiment le meilleur.

Il m'aura fallu deux ans avant de pouvoir enfin être à Seoul. J'avais dix-sept ans et mon rêve se réalisait enfin. Je venais d'être prit en tant que trainees à la SM Entertainment. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui mais j'étais convaincu qu'il avait réussi de son côté. J'allais enfin pouvoir le retrouver.

Les entrainements sont durs, les cours, intensifs. Sans compter que je vais désormais à l'université. Mais j'aime beaucoup être ici. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis.

Puis un jour, Lee SooMan, notre patron, nous rassemble tous dans une très grande salle et annonce la création de nouvelles formations pour les prochains cours. Je suis avec un certain Park JungSu qui sera notre leader. Je lui ai déjà parlé et il est plutôt sympa. Deux autres personnes sont aussi cité mais je ne fait pas attention. Mon souffle reste bloqué en entendant le nom de la dernière personne à nous rejoindre.

-Kim JongWoon.

C'est lui, il est ici ! Je l'ai enfin retrouvé !

Il s'incline un peu et ne semble pas faire grand cas de sa nouvelle affectation. Mais moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

C'est quand même idiot de chercher un mec toute sa vie pour savoir que finalement, il est sous votre nez depuis un bon bout de temps.

Je secoue ma tête et, tous les cinq, on s'isole pour faire un peu connaissance. Nous nous présentons chacun à notre tour et sa voix me transporte dans les nuages. Elle est vraiment belle. Mon nom ne lui dit rien, évidemment. Il reste silencieux la plupart du temps, esquissant un sourire ironique de temps en temps suite à certains commentaires. Et brusquement, un malaise me prend. Je détourne mon attention de lui et regarde autour de moi. Certaines personnes le regardent en chuchotant. JungSu, lui, semble mal à l'aise à ses côté.

Et lui, reste là, les paupières à moitiés fermées, comme si il n'était déjà plus avec nous, perdu dans un monde qui nous est inaccecible et qui effraie les autres.

Alors je comprends que celui que mon cousin appelait monstre est encore là pour la plupart des gens.

Que rien n'a vraiment changé pour lui en dix ans. Que KyuMin était probablement le seul à avoir percé ses secrets.

… Et que, moi, maintenant, je suis assez fort pour réagir.

Alors je pose ma main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter et sous le regard ébahi des autres, je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui hantent mes rêves depuis si longtemps.

-Soyons amis, Kim JongWoon !

Je ne peux pas changer le passé, il est ancré bien trop profondément en lui, mes excuses ne serviraient donc à rien Mais je peux encore agir sur le futur.

Du moins, j'espère….


	10. Chapter 10

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**Explications ! :**

Lorsque YeSung ouvrit les yeux, il ne sut pas vraiment s'il était encore en train de rêver où si sa chambre s'était transformée en chambre de d'hôtel de luxe pendant la nuit. Il se redressa lentement, ses bleus le tiraillant de toutes parts avant de sentir une main puissante lui caler le dos.

-N'essaye pas de te lever, Hyung.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de SiWon. Les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent à la surface et il baissa les yeux.

La situation était nouvelle pour lui. A part RyeoWook et KyuHyun, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, ici. Voir les autres s'inquiéter était inédit. Les avoir entendus discuter de lui ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, pas de leur part. Pourtant, l'evil et l'éternel maknae n'en avaient jamais eu pour lui. Se pourrait-il que… non, non impossible ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il risquerait trop d'être déçu.

-Hyung ?

La voix de SiWon le ramena à la réalité et il esquissa un faible sourire.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune croyant le regarda de haut en bas avant de soupirer et de sourire, lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas parler d'hier ? Parfait, il ne lui demanderait rien, il savait que cela ne suffirait qu'à le braquer.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Fini t-il par demander en montrant le sol de la chambre.

-Ah ça ! Euh, ben on a tous passé la nuit ici, on était un peu inquiet, alors… le EunHae a ramené les matelas de leur lit et on a tous dormi comme ça, serré les uns contre les autres !

-Et ça ? demanda t'il en regardant sa table de chevet.

-Ben RyeoWook t'as fait un petit déjeuné au lit…

JongWoon regarda attentivement l'immense plateau devant lui. C'était un petit-déjeuner, ça ? Où un mini buffet de mariage.

Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la santé mentale du plus jeune.

-Et tu as intérêt à tout manger ! Rugit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

-Ryeo…

-Tu sais la peur que tu m'as faite, hier, hein ! J'ai cru que t'allais te jeter du premier pont venu et moi j'aurai eu l'air de quoi, hein !

J'aurais dit quoi à JongJin ? Que son frère à préféré se suicider plutôt que de venir se confier à son meilleur ami ? Je ne te savais pas si lâche !

-je n'ai pas….

-Tais-toi, je parle ! J'ai couru pendant des heures à ta recherche, j'ai dû perdre cinq kilos dans ce marathon impossible et après, je me ferais encore engueuler que je ressemble à un fantôme ! J'ai même dû battre le record de SiWon et tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ! Je te le demande !

-Euh…

-Pour que ce soit cet imbécile de Donghae qui te retrouve avant moi ! Tu te rends compte ? Je passe pour quoi, moi, maintenant !

Evidemment, ses cris avaient attiré tous les autres membres du groupe qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

Quand le petit chanteur s'en rendit compte, il attrapa DongHae et EunHyuk et les fit entrer, laissa passer le Maknae qui arrivait avec un deuxième plateau et claqua la porte au nez des autres avant de se remettre à hurler sur le pauvre leader vocal qui avait trouvé refuge sous sa couette.

Mais cela ne le protégea pas longtemps puisque RyeoWook, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, se jeta purement et simplement sur le plus vieux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-mais ça va pas, non, je suis blessé, je te rappelle.

-Tu te serais comporté comme un adulte responsable, on en serait pas là ! Lui rétorqua t-il vertement alors que Kyuhyun, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, servait le café pour tout le monde.

Ce n'est que lorsque YeSung intercepta les regards interloqué des trois autres qu'il ne put se retenir et qu'il éclata de rire, suivit par RyeoWook qui venait, lui aussi de se rendre compte de la situation.

Evil Kyu posa la cafetière et expliqua gentiment aux autres :

-Ce que vous venez de voir, c'est un RyeoWook en colère je vous l'accorde, c'est pas un phénomène courant mais c'est toujours efficace et c'est toujours en rapport avec un certain Kim JongWoon. En temps que membre du KRY, j'ai déjà pu voir ces rares explosions se produire et c'est toujours aussi virulent. Comme quoi, l'adage qui dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon, n'est pas forcément juste. Parfois, ce qui est petit est terrifiant !

C'est tout pour l'explication du docteur Kyu, spécialiste en comportement bizarre et spécimens paranormaux.

Cette fois, c'est tout le monde qui éclata de rire. Sauf YeSung. Il regardait le plus jeune avec de grands yeux reconnaissants. Le clin d'œil qu'il reçu en échange lui confirma sa pensée. Hier, lorsque SiWon avait raconté l'altercation du parc, il l'avait entendu dire qu'il avait surprit la fin des propos de DongShin.

Sur le fait qu'il était anormal.

KyuHyun n'avait pas prononcé le mot paranormal au hasard, au contraire. Il le remettait dans une catégorie. Il reprenait une place dans ce monde. Et ça, c'était un cadeau que seul le maknae pouvait lui donner.

Quelques larmes lui échappèrent, ramenant le calme dans la chambre. Il sentit son meilleur ami le prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des mots tendres. RyeoWook avait peut-être crié quelques minutes plus tôt mais tous deux savaient que c'était sa manière d'évacuer son stress et sa peur. Face aux larmes de son ami, il redevenait l'ami attentionné qu'il était. Il fut rejoint dans l'étreinte par le plus jeune et, petit à petit, ils furent trois à pleurer. Le KRY était unique. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre même si ce n'était pas aussi fusionnel qu'avec KyuMin.

Face à cette scène, DongHae serra la main d'Eunhyuk, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une place dans le cœur du jeune homme. Le leader dance lui jeta un regard désolé. Trouver sa place auprès de Kim JongWoon serait une tâche plus difficile que prévu.

Finalement, les trois jeunes gens se séparèrent souriant, la tristesse évacuée par les larmes et YeSung ancra son regard dans celui de DongHae. Et celui le soutint, exposant sa honte et sa détermination à son ami. YeSung fini par tourner son regard vers le plateau repas.

-On mange ?

RyeoWook et SiWon s'étaient levé aux aurores pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner à la boulangerie du coin et avaient ramené plusieurs variétés de viennoiseries différentes afin que leur ami n'ait que l'embarras du choix.

…**.Flash back….**

Ils s'étaient apprêtés et avaient quittés l'appartement en silence.

Ils avaient convenu la veille d'aller chercher à mangés.

SiWon risqua un regard sur le plus jeune et remarqua qu'il semblait contrarié.

-Tu comptes prendre pour LeeTeuk et les autres aussi ?

-Si y en veulent, ils n'auront cas aller en chercher, ils ne sont pas handicapé non plus !

Le jeune croyant émit un sifflement étonné face au comportement belliqueux de son ami.

-c'est juste… D'habitude, tu préfères cuisiner et tu râle dès qu'on va chercher à manger autre part. Je suis juste surprit.

RyeoWook se mordit la lèvre et SiWon s'en aperçut. Il se planta face à lui et demanda gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Wookie ?

-…C'est de votre faute. Murmura t-il. Tout est de votre faute. Pourquoi les gens normaux compliquent toujours tout….

Il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper et sentit qu'on l'enlaçait doucement.

-parce que les humains sont nés en étant des idiots. C'est le lot de tout le monde. Et c'est pour ça que dieu à placé des anges sur terre. Pour qu'ils nous montrent comment évoluer et devenir digne de lui. Il faut juste qu'on ait la force de les chercher. Mais, pour beaucoup, les anges sont trop lumineux et, parfois, ils nous aveuglent tellement qu'on les prend pour des démons. Alors on s'en écarte.

RyeoWook le regarda avec de grands yeux et hocha vivement la tête.

-C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça. Moi, je l'ai vu cet ange, tu me crois, hein ? Et toi ?

-J'ai fini par le voir aussi. Je suis prêt à apprendre tout ce qu'il voudra bien m'enseigner, s'il n'est pas trop tard.

Il voulu défaire son étreinte mais le plus jeune le retient fermement.

-Avec lui, il n'est jamais trop tard.

Ils se sourirent et SiWon déposa délicatement un baiser sur son front, lui laissant fermer les yeux de contentement…

…**.Fin flash back….**

Résultat, les autres n'avaient pas eu droit à un quelconque petit-déjeuner de la part de l'éternel maknae, toujours en colère contre eux.

Lorsque le repas fut pris, ils sortirent de la chambre et YeSung attrapa le poignet de DongHae.

-On doit se parler, non ?

-Euh, oui, je crois.

Donghae sentait tout son courage s'envoler alors que les autres refermaient la porte, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Le plus vieux le tira alors à lui et ils s'affalèrent ensemble sur le lit. Leur regard se croisèrent et une nouvelle bataille commença.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, YeSung rompit le silence.

-Que dois-je penser de toi ?

-Je….Je ne sais pas, honnêtement.

-Dois-je te faire confiance ? C'est ce que tu veux depuis si longtemps….

-Je … S'il te plaît ! , je veux vraiment être ton ami ! Je veux vraiment que tu puisses compter sur moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Encore cette question ? Oui pourquoi ?

DongHae ferma les yeux, ayant l'impression que sa vie avait toujours été basée sur cette question. Pourquoi ?

Avant, il aurait répondu sans hésité. Je veux me faire pardonner, je veux te protéger car tu as été blessé en partie par ma faute…

C'était ce que l'enfant et l'adolescent en lui croyaient à une époque pas encore si lointaine que ça.

Mais maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce que l'adulte voulait réellement ?

-Je… Je veux….

Mais il ne savait pas. Maintenant qu'il devait parler, il réalisait que ses anciennes réponses sonneraient fausse pour l'homme devant lui.

_T__u deviens vraiment irritable dès qu'il s'agit de YeSung. T'es amoureux ou quoi ?_

EunHyuk lui avait dit ça sans vraiment le penser mais s'il y avait un peu de vérité dans ses paroles ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, perdu.

Le silence se prolongea avant qu'un soupir ne se fasse entendre.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui prit fermement le visage et laissa doucement son pouvoir agir. Il plongea dans l'âme de DongHae, forçant la légère résistance qu'il senti émaner de lui et chercha... il ne savait trop quoi. Peut-être le fond de vérité de toute cette histoire.

Donghae, quand à lui, écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard de son vis-à-vis devenir vide. Il ne savait pas vraiment si YeSung pouvait voir en lui mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer le conflit qu'il abritait.

Finalement le plus vieux le lâcha, le regard triste.

-Je ne veux pas savoir la vérité sur toi, je la connais déjà. Si tu cherches le pardon pour ce qui m'est arrivé par le passé à avec DongShin, tu l'as. Mais si tu cherches autre chose, quoi que ce soit, je te conseille de trouver rapidement ce que c'est car dans l'état des choses, t'accorder ma confiance me reviendrait à souffrir énormément. Tu es trop instable. Trouve ce que tu cherches, comprends-le, admets-le et alors, revient me voir. A ce moment là, je pourrais sûrement apaiser le tourbillon que tu as en toi.

YeSung se recoucha, soudain las et esquissa un geste maladroit vers la porte de la chambre.

-Maintenant va-t'en. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Le plus jeune resta pétrifier avant de sortir de la chambre, les larmes maculant ses joues, bousculant quelqu'un sans faire vraiment attention.

-C'était pas très gentil, ça !

-T'es revenu toi ? T'étais où ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser seul, mon ange ! Et j'étais avec HongKi, évidemment ! Les congés, ça sert à aller voir ses potes et ses conquêtes, mon ange. Tu devrais essayer !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Grogna t-il pour la forme, déclenchant le fou-rire de l'intrus qui s'installa dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

-Allez, raconte tout à tonton HeeChul pour que je puisse enfin te raconter mes ébats !

-J'ai surtout pas envie d'entendre ça ! répondit YeSung en se collant encore plus à lui.

HeeChul se pencha doucement et captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser.

-Je sais. J'ai croisé SiWon, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je veille sur ton sommeil.

-Merci Chullie.

Et il se rendormit le cœur un peu plus apaisé. Il avait blessé DongHae, il le savait. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vu dans l'âme de son ami mais il ne savait faire que ça pour l'aider.

Kyuhyun rentra dans sa chambre, satisfait de la tournure des évènements et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Soudain, un lapin survitaminé lui sauta dessus.

-on se fait une partie de Mario kart ?

Surprit par la demande de son colocataire, il se redressa et le détailla. SungMin n'aimait pas les jeux vidéos, ce genre de proposition était donc assez rare de sa part. Mais il ne dit rien et alluma la console avant de lui jeter une manette. Se fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes à s'exciter sur la partie qu'il reprit son sérieux habituel. Toujours focalisé sur l'écran, il demanda :

-On est toujours fâché ?

-Bien sûr que non, Minie, quelle question !

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici ? Et pourquoi dans la chambre de YeSung ? Il n'y avait pas assez de monde avec lui ?

Le ton restait calme mais le Maknae pouvait y entendre la colère que son ami essayait de contenir.

-YeSung a eu un accident, hier et il n'a reprit connaissance que plus tard. Il était toujours évanoui quand je suis revenu.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il sincèrement intrigué et aussi un peu inquiet. YeSung restait quand même un ami.

-Disons… que le passé lui est revenu en pleine figure sans qu'il ne s'y attende et que ce fut… douloureux.

-Ah…

-Désolé Minie, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Non, c'est pas grave…

KyuHyun le dévisagea et éclata soudain de rire.

-En fait, je commence à comprendre… tu es jaloux !

-Que…Quoi ? Non !

-Oh que si ! Depuis le début, je cherche à comprendre ce que YeSung à bien pu te faire pour que tu ne l'aime pas, mais en fait il n'y a rien. Tu es jaloux que je passe du temps avec lui, que j'ai des secrets avec lui. Jaloux, j'y crois pas ! Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le voir.

-Ah ça va, hein ! Ose me dire que j'ai tord ! Que tu ne le préfère pas à moi ! Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec lui. Tu dis qu'il est le seul à ne pas t'avoir rejeté mais moi non plus je ne l'ai pas fait ! D'accord, je reste souvent distant avec les autres et je suis du genre silencieux mais…. Je faisais ça avec tous le monde, c'était pas contre toi. Tu le sais, non ? Je ne t'ai….

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que le plus jeune l'embrassa violemment. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que SungMin ne passe ses deux bras autour de son coup et de se mettre à approfondir le baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies de désir.

-Jamais personne ne me détournera de toi, Lee SungMin. Pas même YeSung. Je t'aime, tu es mon âme sœur et rien ne nous séparera.

Le plus vieux se serra contre lui, n'osant y croire. KyuHyun lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il avait vraiment cette faculté de tout savoir sur lui dans les moindres détails. Il avait comprit… et il l'aimait en retour. Mais un détail obscurcissait encore ce nouveau bonheur.

-Explique-moi, je t'en supplie, je dois comprendre pour pouvoir accepter !

Parce que lui non plus n'était pas idiot. Il savait que son tout nouveau petit ami, il allait devoir le partager avec Kim JongWoon.

KyuHyun soupira

- Je te le dirais, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour savoir comment te l'expliquer et il faut aussi que j'en parle avec lui. Mais pour faire simple… j'ai passé un marché avec un mort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**6) Apprenons à nous connaître :**

J'ai passé un marché avec un mort.

-Quoi ?

KyuHyun éclata de rire.

-Oui, je sais, c'est pas commun, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer. Tout ne dépend pas de moi.

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Je sais Min, je sais…. Je te demande juste encore un peu de temps.

SungMin ferma les yeux.

Il aimait KyuHyun plus que tout. Et maintenant, il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. S'efforçant de rester calme, il chercha dans son cœur la raison et la force d'accepter cet état de fait.

Et la réponse vint naturellement. Son amour était réciproque alors pouvait-il risquer de le perdre juste parce qu'il était jaloux ? Juste parce que son amour était proche d'une autre personne ?

Non, il n'était pas comme ça ! Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Alors il rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire tendre à son compagnon.

-Très bien, j'attendrais.

Le maknae lui sourit, reconnaissant, et l'embrassa tendrement.

EunHyuk zappait, affalé sur son lit.

Il n'y avait décidément rien d'intéressant à la télé en pleine journée….

Il soupira : il pleurait pour avoir des vacances et s'ennuyait dès qu'il en avait.

Il n'était jamais content quoi !

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre heurta violemment le mur et un poids lui tomba dessus. Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître son ami dans la forme tremblante contre lui.

-DongHae?

-J'ai mal, EunHyuk, j'ai vraiment mal….

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-YeSung…. Il ne voudra jamais de moi…

Le danseur lui caressa le dos en signe de réconfort et demanda gentiment.

-Pourquoi ?

Encore cette question…. Et peut importe qui la posait, DongHae n'avait pas la réponse.

-N'hyukie ?

-mmh

-Si je tombais amoureux d'un mec, tu me rejetterais ?

Et la pour la première fois de sa vie, Lee HyukJae ne su quoi dire.

Parce que, oui, ce qu'il avait dit dans une émission comme quoi si un de ses amis devaient être gay, il ne pourrait plus être ami avec lui, il le pensait.

Mais DongHae ? Pourrait-il se passer de son meilleur ami ? De son jumeau ? Il secoua la tête, dépité.

-Alors j'avais raison ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…. Vraiment. Tout semble si confus. Je veux dire, je ne vous ai pas menti en vous racontant mon passé, je voulais vraiment le retrouver pour m'excuser mais…. Quand je lui ai fait face, il y quelques minutes et que j'ai voulu lui dire, toutes ces phrases sonnaient fausses. Comme si tout était devenu soudainement hors contexte, je ne me comprenais plus. Quelle autre raison pourrais-je avoir ? Et…. Alors que je me questionnais, ta phrase m'est revenue en mémoire, alors…. Je ne sais plus.

-Merde….

-Il a lu en moi…. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, j'ai paniqué mais il me tenait et il a lu en moi. Il a dit…. Qu'on ne pouvait pas être amis dans ses conditions là, que j'allais le blesser. Mais je ne veux pas….

Ses larmes redoublèrent

-Je ne veux pas qu'il m'ignore, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servit à rien…. Il ne voudra jamais de moi.

-DongHae…

Il soupira, prit dans une position inconfortable entre ses croyances et son amitié avec le plus jeune. Que devait-il faire ? Il ferma les yeux. Kim JongWoon avait encore réussi à semer la zizanie dans leur esprit et l'idée lui vint qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas être confronté à ce regard qui découvrait toujours toutes les vérités aussi mauvaises soient-elles.

Bon, d'abord son problème à lui. Il n'était pas homo ! Ca c'était une certitude. DongHae, son meilleur ami aimait un homme, semblait-il…. Bon au final, c'était son problème, non ? Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose pour lui ? Honnêtement ? Non…

Non, parce son ami ne semblait pas attiré par les hommes en général mais bien par YeSung en particulier. Si c'était bien ça, il pouvait donc continuer à serrer son ami dans ses bras sans s'imaginer que celui-ci avait de mauvaises pensées à son égard. Car c'était bien ce qui le gênait le plus dans l'homosexualité, le regard de ses personnes sur lui et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. Mais DongHae, il n'avait que le leader vocal en tête alors…

-Hae, calmes-toi et regarde-moi, ok ? Il a raison sur un point. Tu ne sais plus vraiment où tu en es. De ce que tu m'as dit de lui, je ne pense pas qu'il ai besoin d'une personne qui doute à ses côtés alors je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul, mettre à jour tes sentiments pour lui. Je ne te demande pas de l'ignorer mais de revenir à une relation plus basique, collègues/amis, tu vois le genre ? Prends du temps pour réfléchir, ensuite lorsque tu auras tes réponses, retourne vers lui et reprenez cette discussion. Il t'écoutera et quelque soit tes sentiments à ce moment là, l les acceptera, j'en suis sûr ! Parce que là, j'ai l'impression qu'il a dit ça plus pour toi que pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à vu en toi mais fait-lui confiance, si il y a bien une chose que personne dans ce groupe ne peut renier, c'est qu'il a toujours été là pour tout le monde, sans exceptions.

-Et toi ? Demanda le plus jeune, en le regardant dans les yeux. Vas-tu me rejeter ?

-Moi… Eh bien, je suppose que tant que tu t'en tiens à YeSung et que tu n'entretiens pas de pensées perverses envers moi, ce sera ok ! Après tout, nous, nous sommes frères, non ?

DongHae éclata de rire soulagé :

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Merci HyukJae.

Lorsqu'HeeChul sorti de la chambre, son estomac hurlant famine et n'ayant même pas eu le droit de goûter le petit déjeuner royal que les autres avaient eu, ce qui, soit-dit en passant, était un sacrilège de la part de son maknae préféré, il fut surprit de vor le leader l'attendre sagement appuyé sur le mur du couloir, juste en face de la chambre.

-Hello, Teukie-hyung ! Comment tu vas, passé une belle nuit ? Moi oui, c'était vraiment bien, tu sais le dortoir des FT Island est ….

-Bonjour à toi aussi HeeChul, pas que tes ébats ne m'intéresse pas, mais il serait possible de te parler ?

-Mh d'accord mais dans la cuisine sinon je vais mourir de faim et tu auras l'ai malin à expliquer au patron ma mort…

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la petite cuisine et HeeChul piqua directement dans les céréales de DongHae sans aucun scrupule.

-Alors, en quoi ma magnifique personne peut-elle t'aider ?

LeeTeuk garda le silence avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Quoi ?

-A propos de YeSung. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas lui parler, j'ai plus facile de l'ignorer mais je commence à me rendre compte que ce n'est pas vraiment une solution.

-KyuHyun va être content que son petit éclat se soit imprimé dans votre cerveau.

Le plus âgé sourit, amusé :

-Comment ce fait-il que, malgré le fait que tu ne sois jamais là, tu es toujours au courant de tout ?

-J'ai mes sources ! Mais là j'avoue, c'est HanGeng qui m'a raconté ça après que je me sois étonné de le voir aller faire des courses à l'aurore. Cet idiot de chinois est persuadé que son riz frit est le remède à tout !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne va en faire que pour YeSung, une nouvelle recette secrète, en plus ! Et j'ai même pas le droit d'y goûter !

Il enfourna rageusement sa cuillère de céréale dans sa bouche pour appuyer ses dires, faisant rire le leader de ce rire si unique et si communicatif. Celui-ci reprit, une fois calmé :

-J'ai peut-être tord de m'en faire, il semble avoir plus de monde que je ne le croyais autour de lui.

-C'est récent, comme toi qui te remet en question. Je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant de ce qui c'est passé réellement hier, et ça je le tiens de SiWon mais je vais juste te dire une chose : Kim JongWoon, il est unique. Et c'est à la fois sa plus grande qualité et son plus grand défaut. Hier, il à été blessé, physiquement et moralement et si de plus en plus de personnes commence à voir la vérité, tu te dois de la découvrir seul. KyuHyun et RyeoWook, je crois qu'ils en savent énormément. DongHae aussi même si cela semble plus ambigu. EunHyuk et SiWon commence juste à comprendre. SungMin comme seulement à avoir des réponses et vous autres, il va vous falloir chercher et observer. Mais, LeeTeuk, crois-moi, si tu veux l'aider, commence par ne plus le traiter de mec bizarre ou autre. Et demande aux autres de ne plus le faire aussi. Ensuite garde simplement ton rôle de leader. Soit là si il le faut et ne lui accorde pas d'office tous les tords lorsqu'il se passe un truc bizarre. Sinon, ne change pas ton comportement sinon, tu le perdras définitivement. Soit toi, c'est la meilleur des choses à faire avec lui. L'honnêteté est la chose la plus importante.

-Et toi, tu te situe où dans tout ça ?

HeeChul gloussa avant de finir son lait puis, ronronnant comme un chat comblé, il secoua la tête :

-Moi, je me situe dans ses draps ! Entre personne bizarre, on se comprend.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un leader médusé seul dans la cuisine.

Ce fut trois coups discrets frappés à sa porte qui tirèrent le leader vocal de son sommeil réparateur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et jura : 13h30, il s'était rendormit plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Entrez

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une des rares personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir débarquer dans sa chambre avec… une assiette fumante qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur, a laquelle son ventre, traître, réagit bruyamment.

-J'arrive juste à temps, on dirait. Murmura doucement le chinois.

-Si tu as décidé de sauver mon estomac alors oui, HanGeng.

-Tiens et bon appétit.

Il tendit l'assiette en des baguettes à son ainé et s'assit doucement sur le lit de RyeoWook. Ses gestes semblaient mesurés et YeSung se prit à penser qu'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage… ou blessé.

-Je te fais si peur que ça ? demanda t'il doucement.

-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Il gouta le plat et lâcha un gémissement de pur plaisir : HanGeng était vraiment le meilleur cuisinier qu'il connaissait… Pour les plats chinois bien sûr sinon RyeoWook et ses parents restaient indétrônable dans son cœur.

-C'est délicieux, Hannie, merci ! C'est une nouvelle recette.

-Oui, je n'en ai fait que pour toi ! Déclara le jeune homme d'un air fier.

-Pourquoi ? C'est gentil de ta part mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus cuisiner pour nous sauf pour des occasions et … enfin, voilà.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais dit ça mais…. Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air vraiment triste ces derniers temps et, contrairement à d'habitude, tu tardais à retrouver le sourire alors….Ben, moi quand ça va pas, un bon plat me remets de bon humeur alors….Je me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher pour toi.

YeSung regarda le chinois droit dans les yeux, juste assez brièvement pour qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise mais assez pour y trouver la vérité.

Il lui adressa alors un sourire sincère, le chinois n'était pas au courant des derniers évènements et était sincère dans sa démarche.

Une maladresse attendrissante que YeSung appréciait par-dessus tout. Hangeng était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

DongHae s'était rendormit, confortablement calé dans les bras d'EunHyuk privant celui-ci de tout liberté de mouvement. Il resta donc à zapper une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de tomber sur l'un de leur ancien clip, Hapinness. Il le regarda attentivement constatant qu'ils semblaient tous bien s'amuser. Il se souvenait surtout de la scène des « free hugs » qui avait duré deux bonnes heures et qui avait comblée énormément de fans… et de Suju. Et brusquement, une autre scène se rappela dans sa mémoire. Lors des free hugs, YeSung s'était tenu en retrait, il n'avait participé qu'au strict minimum puis s'était isolé pendant que les autres s'amusaient. Si ces pouvoirs étaient réels il avait dû se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, entouré de toutes ses fans pleines de faux sentiments. En remontant encore plus loin dans ses souvenirs, il se mit à penser qu'il était vraiment seul, à une époque. Avant que DongHae ne vienne, lorsqu'ils étaient encore trainees, il semblait n'être là que pour chanter, survolant les problèmes d'adolescents et de célébrités comme si ils n'avaient aucune importance. Enfermé dans une solitude que personne ne comprenait.

EunHyuk soupira, reportant son attention sur le clip. YeSung semblait toujours attirer les critiques et personne n'était tendre avec lui. Soudain, il se redressa vivement, une idée traversant son esprit et renversant DongHae sur le tapis qui se réveilla en se frottant le crâne.

-Sympa le réveil ! Grommela t-il

- Hein, oh désolé ! Mais je sais à présent comment aider notre leader vocal.

-Ah oui comment ?

-En faisant en sorte qu'un des plus gros reproche habituel disparaisse ! Je vais l'aider à s'améliorer en danse.


	12. Chapter 12

Note : Oulà, oui, je sais, il y a du retard… Début des vacances, ben… j'étais en vacance. Puis l'autre site ou je poste était hs donc, comme je poste sur les deux sites en même temps, ben retard, puis j'étais à l'hôpital …

Donc, ben désolé. De plus, j'ai un gros syndrome de la page blanche inexplicable puisque ce chapitre à été une torture à écrire alors que, depuis le début de la fic, je n'attendais que ce moment…. Donc il n'est pas vraiment comme je l'imaginais et peut-être pas très clair non plus, mais je n'arrive pas à mieux formuler mes phrases. Désolé donc et donnez moi quand même votre avis ^^

Bonne lecture malgré tout !

**Un être à part.**

Oô

**Interlude KyuHyun :**

Je m'appelle Cho KyuHyun. Pour mes amis, je suis Kyu ou « Evil Kyu », ça dépend des moments.

Ce que je vais vous raconter ? En quelques mots, mon arrivée dans ce groupe mais surtout ma rencontre avec quelqu'un … d'exceptionnel.

Non, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne parle pas de Yesungie bien que lui aussi soit une exception en tout genre mais d'une autre personne qui, même après la mort, veille encore sur celui qu'il a juré de protéger.

Moi je vais vous parler de ma rencontre avec Shin KyuMin.

Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes, hein ! Je vous sais impatients mais comme dit plus haut, je vais d'abord vous relater ma venue au sein de ce groupe composé pour la plupart de gamins insignifiants qui se pensent être les meilleurs parce qu'ils ont sortit leur premier single. Et que je ne suis qu'un intrus bon à jeter.

Qu'ils se moquent, qu'ils tremblent… parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Je fais toujours payer au centuple ce que l'on me fait. Mais commençons par le commencement.

Nous sommes en 2006 et je vais faire mes débuts auprès de gens que j'admire.

Flash back :

Le manager tient la porte d'entrée ouverte le temps que je passe avec ma valise. Je la pose, anxieux, à l'entrée et le suit alors vers ce qui semble être le salon. Ils sont tous là, me jugeant du regard, pas vraiment amicaux.

-Voilà, je vous présente donc Cho KyuHyun qui fera désormais partie du groupe. Comme il est le plus jeune, je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir et lui apprendre ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

-Oui monsieur.

Une réponse polie venant de celui qui me semble être le leader. Les autres continuent de me dévisager, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu as des questions KyuHyun ? Me demande alors le manager en se tournant vers moi.

-Je… Je suis ravi de pouvoir travailler avec vous, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

Une pose. L'hypocrisie de mes mots résonne dans ma tête. Ils ne veulent pas de moi, nous ne nous entendrons pas. Je pose difficilement la question qui me trotte dans la tête.

-Je…Je m'installe où ?

-Ou tu veux. Répond le leader sans me regarder.

Ok, ça donne le ton.

Le repas se passe en silence, un silence pesant que personne n'ose rompre. Mes valises sont toujours dans le couloir et je sens bien que je vais finir sur le canapé. Mais je ne ferais pas un pas de plus dans leur direction. C'est à eux de le faire ! Ce sont mes Hyung, qu'ils assument leur rôle.

Soudain la porte d'entrée claque vite suivie d'un bruit de chute. Tout le monde soupirent excepté un jeune homme à l'allure enfantin –DongHae, je crois - qui se précipite vers le bruit.

Je me lève et le suis en silence.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, YeSung ? demanda t'il à la personne étendue par terre alors que j'avise ma valise ouverte et à moitié renversée.

Que ce mec est maladroit !

Je me concentre sur lui, prêt à lui faire d'hypocrites excuses quand son regard me transperce. Il reste à terre, me fixant comme si j'étais devenu l'énigme la plus attractive qu'il ait jamais connu … et qu'il voulait à tout prix résoudre !

Je me contentais donc de lui rendre son regard. Après tout, au jeu du silence, comme à toutes sortes de jeux, d'ailleurs, je suis toujours gagnant. Il fini par froncer les sourcils et se met à pencher sa tête sur le côté, d'un air perplexe. J'esquisse alors un léger sourire victorieux et il éclate soudain de rire, faisant sursauter DongHae qui ramassait mes affaires.

-Je t'aime bien, toi ! Dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais tu devrais sérieusement ranger tes affaires avant qu'un autre ne se prenne les pieds dedans.

-T'es le seul assez bête pour le faire, YeSung ! Cria une voix moqueuse venant de la cuisine. KangIn pour ne pas le citer.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce commentaire ne lui était pas vraiment destiné et me tendit la main.

-Tu m'aides ?

Et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Kim JongWoon.

Fin flash back :

C'est DongHae qui, plus tard, m'expliquera que j'étais la première personne à soutenir son regard pendants longtemps, que les gens en avaient peur et qu'il mettait mal à l'aise tous les autres. Personnellement, j'avais plutôt trouvé son regard d'un noir envoûtant et rassurant. J'avais su de suite qu'il était le Hyung sur lequel je pourrais désormais compter. Et j'avouerais aussi que le fait que les autres ne l'apprécient pas plus que ça me réjouissait car je ne l'avais ainsi que pour moi. Avec le recul, je compris aussi que le fait de lui avoir rendu son regard sans aucune gêne lui avait fait un bien fou. Les personnes sincères, franches et directes ne courraient pas les rues et ça lui plaisait d'en rencontrer enfin une.

Il me prit directement sous son aile, me donnant une place pour dormir, m'aidant à faire la cuisine après mon premier échec avec les ramens et dédramatisant les sarcasmes des autres à mon égard. Il m'écoutait me plaindre de mes aînés avec patience et ne me donnait jamais de conseils. Juste des gestes et des aides qui m'aidaient à avancer seul sur le chemin de la réussite. C'était sa manière à lui de me faire comprendre qu'au final, peut importe le fait d'appartenir à un groupe, ma réussite ne devrait dépendre que de moi. Une leçon qu'aujourd'hui encore, je n'oublie pas.

Mais je vais enfin en venir au plus important. Ma rencontre avec Shin KyuMin. Oui, je sais, il était temps mais que voulez-vous ? J'aime tenir mon public en haleine. Peut-être suis en train de devenir aussi vaniteux que le grand Kim HeeChul ? Non, rassurez-vous ! Il reste indétrônable. Je me contente juste de faire mon evil. Et le dieu de SiWon sait ô combien j'aime ça !

… Ou peut-être que je retarde le moment car il n'est si facile que ça d'en parler ?

Plongeons en 2007 , juste après que le van ce soit retourné. Juste au moment où j'ouvre les yeux.

Flash back :

J'ouvre les yeux, vaguement confus, me demandant ou je suis. Partout autour de moi, le silence que quelques bruits sourds brisent de temps à autres. J'ai l'impression d'être couché sur des braises quelque part entre l'enfer et la terre. Où sont les autres ? J'essaye tant bien que mal de focaliser ma vue sur quelque chose, quoi que ce soit mais rien ne parvient à percer le voile opaque qui m'entoure. Cette impression d'être seul au monde me semble durer des heures. J'essaye de me souvenir. Que faisais-je avant ? Et les autres ? Quels autres ? Étais-je avec tout le groupe ou seulement quelques uns des membres ? Et ou étions-nous ? La seule chose dont je sois certain est que je ne devrais pas être seul. Alors, dans un ultime réflexe qui m'arrache des frissons de douleur, je me mets à crier. A appeler à l'aide. À vouloir que quelqu'un vienne car…. Oui, j'ose l'admettre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment crié, si j'ai seulement pu émettre un seul son mais une chose est sûre. A ce moment là, le monde c'est remit à tourner. Et au final, peut-être que seul une poignée de secondes se sont écouler depuis mon réveil sur l'asphalte. Le bruit des sirènes résonne au loin. Je tourne ma tête difficilement et aperçoit le van, retourné, brisé. Nous avons eu un accident. La mémoire me revient au fur et à mesure que mes larmes coulent. Une pression sur ma main se fait sentir et une vague de chaleur m'envahi. Je ne suis plus seul. EunHuyk est là, près de moi. Il semble aller bien, je suis content. Bien que nous ayons eut des débuts difficiles ensembles, je le sais gentil et sensible. Il semble prier pour moi, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit. Suis-je dans un si mauvais état que ça ? Vais-je vraiment mourir ? Cette pensée me terrifie, je veux encore revoir ma famille, mes amis. Je veux avoir l'occasion de faire un joli coup d'éclat dans la presse en disant devant tout le monde que j'aime mon camarade de chambre, je veux pouvoir garder SungMin dans mes bras. Et à ce moment là, même si je serai éternellement reconnaissant à EunHyuk d'avoir été à mes côtés, j'aurais mille fois préféré que ce soit YeSung. Parce que je n'ai plus la force de parler. Je sens mon souffle partir peu à peu et j'ai pourtant tellement de choses à dire. YeSung, tu n'es pas là et personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu lire ce que mon regard essayait de transmettre à notre danseur. Alors je ferme les yeux et me lance dans une dernière prière, espérant que ton don soit capable de la recevoir, où que tu sois.

Veille sur SungMin. Il est la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, tu le sais, non ? Si je meurs, il sera triste mais n'osera pas le dire. Protège RyeoWook aussi, même s'il est bien plus fort qu'on ne le croit, il va certainement passer des nuits à pleurer. Et veille sur les autres, YeSung. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas encore mais ils auront besoins de toi. On ne rencontre pas les gens par hasard, c'est le destin. Tu es là pour une bonne raison, ne doute pas. Ai confiance en toi ! Moi, j'y crois.

J'esquisse un sourire et me laisse envahir par les ténèbres. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu et je sais qu'il pleure pour moi. Dans mon cœur explose une chaleur nouvelle qui fait reculer la douleur. Est-ce que ce miracle vient de lui ? Le pire, c'est que ça ne m'étonnerai même pas.

Game over, Kyu. Tu peux dormir maintenant.

Fin flash back :

Avec le recul, je m'aperçois que je prêtais à YeSung plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait réellement mais je ne pense pas vous apprendre quoi que ce soit si je vous dis que lorsqu'on on est sur le point de mourir, on se raccroche à tout ce qui peut nous faire nous sentir mieux. D'autant plus que ces pouvoirs, ils étaient réels, je me trompais juste de personne. Parce que oui, YeSung à pleurer pile au moment ou je lui adressais ma prière mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus. Loin de moi, il ne pouvait plonger son regard dans le mien et donc il ne pouvait apaiser ma souffrance.

C'est une autre personne qui avait ce don.

KyuMin.

Cet être qui m'a fait mourir pour pouvoir vivre.

Flash back :

Mon corps est lourd. J'ai l'impression désagréable de flotter et dieu sait combien je déteste ça. Je n'ai plus mal, je n'ai plus froid…. En fait, je ne ressens plus rien. Et c'est ce désagréable constat qui me force à ouvrir les yeux.

Blanc. Tout est blanc à perte de vue. Et moi aussi, je suis tout blanc. Je me redresse doucement, m'inspecte sous toutes les coutures et enfin, inspecte les environs dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Rien. Le néant absolu.

Bon là, je crois que je vais ma fâcher tout rouge et, ma foi, ça fera au moins de la couleur. Inspiration ! Expiration…

-C'est quoi ce bordel de clichés de série B ? Du blanc ? Je suis pas un saint, moi ! C'est trop demandé de mourir dignement ? Vous auriez pu au moins mettre du rouge et du noir !

Et brusquement le décor changea alors qu'un éclat de rire résonna dans l'air.

Je croise les bras et hocha la tête devant ce qui s'offrait désormais à moi. Il me semblait être dans une immense salle de bal, remplie de velours pourpre, de meubles noirs et de chandeliers en cristal.

-C'est mieux ? Demanda la voix, amusée.

-Beaucoup mieux, oui, c'est un endroit plus agréable pour mourir. Répondis-je pas plus impressionné que ça de parler dans le vide. Après tout, soit j'étais réellement mort et plus grand-chose n'avait d'importance, soit je faisais un drôle de rêve et là, autant en profiter pour faire ce que je voulais !

-Tu es plutôt calme ? Moi, lorsque je me suis réveillé dans cette immensité blanche, j'avais beau savoir que j'étais mort, j'ai méchamment paniqué.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour m'effrayer. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas te montrer ? Je n'aime pas ne pas voir mes interlocuteurs.

Et malgré toute mon assurance et mon calme légendaire, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'une forme se matérialisa devant moi.

-Que… YeSung ?

L'apparition éclata de rire et me lança un regard moqueur qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec les miens.

-Et non, même si j'apprécie la comparaison.

Dépité, je l'observais minutieusement et commençais enfin à trouver les différences. Elles n'étaient pas temps physique, ils pouvaient parfaitement passer pour des faux jumeaux, mais plus psychologique. Ça façon d'être, sa gestuelle, ses regards et son sourire ne trompait pas. Il n'était pas YeSung.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Oh, tu as déjà entendu parler de moi. Me répondit-il en balayant la question d'un geste de la main comme si elle n'était pas réellement importante. Mais si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je m'appelle Shin KyuMin.

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler où j'avais bien pu entendre ce nom.

-Ah, tu es l'ami de YeSung, celui qui est mort. Il n'arrête pas de prononcer ton nom dans son sommeil.

-C'est ça. Mais toi et moi, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas vraiment mort et toi, tu ne va pas tarder à l'être.

-Parce que je ne le suis pas déjà ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es une sorte de guide et qu'il faut que je me tape tous les flashs back de ma vie, me repentir de mes fautes pour aller au ciel et toutes autres conneries de ce genre sinon, je crois que tu m'as confondu avec SiWon, hein….

Il éclata une seconde fois de rire. Décidément, il avait l'humour facile et semblait être un bon vivant…. Pour un mort.

A coup sûr, lui et moi, on aurait pu bien s'entendre pour ennuyer les autres. Je l'aime bien ! Alors je m'installe tranquillement dans un fauteuil et attends qu'il en fasse de même.

-Tu es décidément un être plein de surprise, Cho KyuHyun. Tant mieux, je sens que ça va être agréable de parler avec toi !

KyuMin s'installa confortablement et prix un visage sérieux.

-Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas forcément facile à croire. Tu me sembles capable d'accepter beaucoup de choses et j'espère ne pas me tromper en te faisant confiance.

-Vas-y toujours.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Comme tu le sais, tu vas mourir, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes sur terre. Ici, le temps différemment, ce qui va nous permettre de discuter de ton avenir.

-Je vais mourir mais tu veux qu'on discute avenir…. Y a pas comme une incohérence, là ?

-Je vais essayer de reprendre l'histoire du début afin que tu comprennes bien ce que je vais t'expliquer. Commençons par Kim JongWoon. Comme tu l'as déjà compris, ce mec est un être complètement à part, unique en son genre et définitivement incompris par ses pairs. J'ai eu la chance, de mon vivant d'être son ami. Crois-moi si je te dis qu'il a des pouvoirs dont personne ne peut soupçonner l'existence.

-Son regard ?

-Mh, c'est ça. Le don qu'il à est une sorte d'empathie amplifiée. On ne peut pas lui mentir. Et mentir, c'est dans la nature humaine. Ainsi, chaque humain qu'il rencontre le fait souffrir. Avec le temps, il a appris à contrôler son don, à s'en servir qu'en cas de besoin mais ça le rend encore plus vulnérable aux autres. Il est méfiant et à raison. Lorsque je suis mort, il a poussé son don au maximum, afin que ma douleur devienne une source d'apaisement. Et sans vraiment comprendre comment, il a réussi à prendre une part de moi dans son cœur. C'est ce qui fait que je ne suis pas vraiment mort et que je peux te parler, aujourd'hui. Je vis en lui, je lui parle, je suis son reflet, une moitié de son âme. Je l'aide comme je peux à avancer, c'était mon rôle sur cette terre, l'amener sur le bon chemin. Mais maintenant, mon rôle est fini et il est temps pour moi de partir. Et c'est là que tu vas intervenir.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de tout comprendre mais toute cette situation était assez digne d'un rpg pour que ma curiosité soit réveillée.

-Admettons que tout ceci soit vrai, que je ne sois pas dans un trip quelconque ou autre chose. YeSung, que tout le monde prend pour un fou, n'est pas si fout que ça et c'est parfaitement normal qu'il parle avec son ami mort qui cohabite dans le même corps que lui….. OK. C'est très bizarre mais ok. Je ne comprends quand même pas comment j'arrive à te parler.

-Ah ça…. C'est parce que tu es à l'hôpital et qu'il est à ton chevet et qu'il te tient la main. Je lui ai dis que je devais te parler. Rien de plus simple.

-Parce que c'est simple, ça ? Bref, passons. Je peux savoir que ce moi, dans mon état est capable de faire pour lui ? Et pour toi ?

-Eh bien, pour bien faire, il faudrait que tu meures vraiment. Que ton cœur s'arrête quelques minutes. Ce moment là, je transférerai une partie de moi, en toi.

… Je crois qu'a ce moment là, j'ai eu un blanc.

-Heu… hein ?

-Kyuhyun, tu ne survivras pas, je suis désolé mais depuis le début, il est prévu que tu meurs. Mais YeSung ne veux pas. Et s'il ne veut pas, alors je ne veux pas ! Et je ne veux pas disparaitre en le laissant encore plus seul.

Je vais transférer une partie de moi en toi du moins une partie du pouvoir que j'avais de mon vivant en toi. Tu auras donc un deuxième souffle de vie, quelle chance pour un chanteur. Et quelle chance pour moi. Avec moi en toi, nous serons assez fort pour refaire fonctionner ton cœur et ressusciter.

-Je ne comprends pas….

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Dès le début, je suis resté en JongWoon uniquement pour lui et le guider. Mais lui, il voulait m'offrir plus. Il m'a offert une vie par procuration, il à réalisé mon rêve pour moi et chaque jour qui passe, il me rend fier de lui. Il vit pour moi. Pas pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il est temps qu'il commence sa propre vie avec ses propres choix et ses propres envies. Et toi et RyeoWook, vous êtes capable de l'aider mieux que moi, maintenant. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais je ne peux plus l'aider à avancer. Je ne ferai plus que l'enliser dans le passé et je ne veux pas. Maintenant, toi tu vas mourir et il va perdre une personne qui pourrait devenir un pilier pour lui et son futur. Et Je peux empêcher ça. Je ne prendrais pas ta place, KyuHyun, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Mais ce que je veux, c'est ni plus ni moins que de me réincarner en toi. Pas de manière directe, toi et moi prendrons notre temps. Je te ramène à la vie et en contrepartie, tu reprends mon rôle : celui de veiller sur JongWoon et de l'aider à avancer.

Je ferme les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il y avait un moyen pour que je ne meure pas. Je pouvais vivre, continuer mon rêve… revoir SungMin. SungMin, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas encore une une pensée pour lui. Et brusquement, tout ce que j'allais perdre si je mourrai me traversa l'esprit. Un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité m'envahi et les larmes menacèrent de couler. Je voulais les revoir, tous. Ma famille, mes amis…. Et SungMin. Mais aussi soudainement que la peine était apparue, elle s'en alla et je relevais les yeux vers KyuMin qui me souriait, tristement.

-Il sent ton désarroi et essaye de t'aider comme il peut. Quelque soit ta décision, il restera avec toi jusqu'au bout pour que tu puisses partir en paix.

Je soupirai :

-Si tu te réincarnes en moi, qu'est-ce que ça changera pour toi ? Et pour lui ?

-Eh bien, je te l'ai dit, je vais faire ça progressivement. Si je disparaissais du jour au lendemain de lui, il ne comprendrait pas. Je vais l'accompagner encore quelques temps mais la partie que je vais te laisser de moi lors de ta résurrection nous liera définitivement. D'abord, tu ne sentiras aucun changement, puis, lorsque je sentirai qu'il est temps pour moi de disparaître de l'âme de JongWoon, alors c'est toit qui peu à peu, sera capable de m'entendre, le temps que le transfert se fasse. Puis je me fondrais dans ton âme et se sera terminé. Ma réincarnation sera complète.

-Tu vas disparaitre ? Mais….

Il eut un dernier éclat de rire et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur malice.

-C'est l'impression que vous aurez, oui. Mais rassurez-vous, je serai toujours là, à veiller sur vous. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement que ça ! Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, va. Pour le moment, tu dois prendre ta décision.

Ma décision ? Parce qu'il croyait que je devais encore y réfléchir ? Elle était déjà toute prise, ma décision. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, ce garçon qui avait passé sa vie à protéger YeSung et qui me faisais désormais assez confiance pour reprendre cette tâche. Ce garçon qui ne perdait pas son sourire alors qu'il se condamnait à disparaître pour la survie de son ami. Ce garçon qui faisait des sacrifices que peu de personnes n'auraient osé faire.

-J'accepte.

Fin Flash back.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je n'ai même pas été étonné de voir YeSung, endormit à mes côtés, me tenant la main.

Il détenait en lui une partie de ma vie, je détenais en moi une partie de la sienne. Nous étions désormais lié d'une bien étrange manière mais j'avais compris depuis bien longtemps que plus la vie était étrange, plus elle valait la peine d'être vécue. Et quelque chose me disait que le futur me réserverait encore beaucoup de surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

**Un être à part.**

OoO

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange… piquant :**

YeSung jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui, inquiet de la suite des évènements. Lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et d'appeler KyuMin. Mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu… comme depuis quelques jours. En effet, depuis qu'il avait dû revoir DongShin et s'expliquer avec les autres, une bonne semaine s'était écoulée et il n'avait plus aucun signe de son ami d'enfance. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas écouté. KyuHyun lui avait promis qu'il finirait par revenir mais plus les jours passaient et plus il en doutait.

C'était bien la première fois depuis sa mort qu'il ne parvenait plus à communiquer avec son double depuis aussi longtemps.

Il jeta un regard en biais à EunHyuk qui s'étirait lentement avant de retourner son regard vers les miroirs qui lui faisait face… et qui s'acharnait à lui renvoyer son reflet.

-Eunhyuk, Demanda t'il doucement.

-mhh ?

-Pourquoi on est là ?

Là ? C'était la salle de danse de l'agence dans laquelle le leader dance l'avait littéralement traîné, poussé par un DongHae et un SungMin très convaincant, ce qui – par ailleurs- l'avait inquiété encore plus, sans aucune raison apparente ni aucun mot d'explication.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées même si les autres s'efforçaient de rester discrets dans leurs agissements vis-à-vis de lui. D'abord Donghae, qui n'était plus sur son dos 24h sur 24 et dont la présence était devenue plus supportable, il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez d'ailleurs, lui qui avait cru que, après avoir lu en lui, ce dernier l'éviterait et lui en voudrait. Ensuite, SungMin. Ce dernier était devenu plus aimable. Il avait autorisé le Maknae à lui dévoiler la vérité sur KyuMin dès qu'il avait apprit qu'il s'était enfin déclaré et qu'ils étaient désormais en couple. Il savait très bien que SungMin n'y croyait pas plus que ça, et, après tout, c'était parfaitement normal mais il le remerciait de se taire et d'accepter l'histoire en silence, par amour pour KyuHyun.

Les deux maknae et la diva étaient restés eux-mêmes pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il avait aussi remarqué des changements chez son leader mais ne savait vraiment pourquoi, car il était certain que ceux qui avaient assistés à l'altercation s'étaient tu, alors il n'y avait plus fait attention mais appréciait grandement que plus personne le traite de monstre.

SiWon et EunHyuk faisaient attention à lui, avec plus ou moins de discrétion ce qui tantôt l'amusait, tantôt l'agaçait.

Et là, en l'occurrence, ça l'agaçait plutôt profondément. Surtout que le danseur ne répondait toujours pas !

-Oi, Mars appelle la planète des singes ! Tu réponds ou je m'en vais ?

-Hein ? A oui ! Aujourd'hui, cher vocaliste, j'ai décidé de te faire répéter nos anciennes chorégraphies.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il sincèrement étonné. Tu as reçu un ordre des managers ? On s'est plains ?

-Non, non rien de tout ça ! S'exclama t-il en secouant violement la tête de droite à gauche. C'est juste que… Enfin, tu sais, on te fait beaucoup de reproche sur la danse et d'habitude, on à pas le temps d'y revenir. Pour le moment, on a beaucoup de temps libre alors on va voir où sont les défauts et les erreurs et on va s'appliquer à les corriger !

YeSung resta pensif un instant. EunHyuk restait sur ses gardes avec lui mais sa voix ne mentait pas. Il voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se demanda un instant si DongHae n'y était pas pour quelque chose mais chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. L'intention était louable mais…

… il avait l'impression d'être prit en pitié.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ? Si ça te mets mal à l'aise ou…

-NON ! Non, c'est pas ça…. Le danseur souffla, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui expliquer. Il comprenait que le jeune homme ait des doutes mais il voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère.

-Ecoute, j'ai bien conscience que tu te méfies, et je suppose que tu as raison. Je ne t'ai vraiment montré une facette sympa de moi et… Mais, tu sais, tu représentes beaucoup pour DongHae et quand j'ai su la vérité sur vous deux, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je… Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je veux vraiment t'aider ! Mais je ne suis vraiment bon qu'en danse alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile seulement… tu me fais encore un peu peur. Savoir la vérité te rend un peu plus humain à mes yeux mais… laisse moi encore un peu de temps.

Le leader vocal esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait même pas besoin de croiser son regard pour saisir toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Il prit une grande inspiration et, prenant soin de se concentrer sur son reflet lança joyeusement.

-Alors, on s'y met.

Assis sur son lit, SungMin réfléchissait à l'étrange révélation à laquelle il avait eu droit, il y a deux jours. Bien sûr, il n'y croyait pas. Il jeta un regard à la dérobé au poids mort qui lui entravait les jambes et ne pu retenir un léger ricanement. Si seulement les Gamer pouvaient le voir leur chouchou, qu'en penseraient-elles ?

En effet, EvilKyu dans toute sa splendeur était en train de le prendre pour un doudou géant, ses bras enserrant sa taille et sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Il avait la bouche ouverte d'où s'écoulait un léger filet de bave et ronflait gentiment, heureux d'être avec son petit-ami. SungMin tira gentiment sur une mèche auburn provoquant un léger grognement qui le fit pouffer encore plus puis se replongea dans ses pensées. Non, il ne croyait pas à cette histoire mais… Kyu semblait tellement y croire. Il la racontait avec tellement de précision, comme s'il l'avait vraiment vécue alors que lui penchait plus pour une hallucination due aux antidouleurs. Mais alors, quel était vraiment le rôle de YeSung dans ce cas là ? Et le rôle de DongHae ? Car il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre, quoi que ce soi. Et si jamais il acceptait l'explication de KyuHyun ? Se rendait-il compte de ce que cela impliquait ? Qu'il n'était vivant que grâce à un fantôme ? Et qu'il allait finir par fusionner avec lui ?

Il secoua vivement la tête. Il ne voulait pas accepter ça ! Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son copain change. Il l'aimait en tant que Cho KyuHyun ! Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre vienne habiter dans ce corps. Soudain, il eut une furieuse envie que son petit-ami l'embrasse tendrement et le secoua gentiment pour le réveiller.

-Kyubabe, debout ! Chantonna t-il doucement.

-Hein, quoi ? C'est l'heure de manger ?

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi l'instant d'après, il se retrouva à manger le sol alors que la porte de la chambre claquait avec rage.

Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

DongHae regardait les deux cuisiniers en herbe préparer ce qui serait le repas de ce soir avec gourmandise. RyeoWook avait enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur et s'était remis à faire la cuisine pour le groupe qui se voyait déjà mourir de faim. D'ailleurs, avec le recul, l'éternel Maknae se sentait légèrement honteux de son comportement, ayant l'impression désagréable d'avoir boudé les autres comme un bébé. Il était plus intelligent que ça, bon sang ! Il s'était donc levé ce matin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et avait servi le petit déjeuner comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Mais DongHae et HeeChul avaient tout deux perçu l'éclat pervers dans son regard et, d'un commun accord muet, avaient silencieusement quitté la cuisine, jurant de revenir manger plus tard. Ils avaient eu raison, les plats étaient définitivement salés. Trop salé. Le plus jeune s'était faussement excusé de cette erreur mais n'avait rien préparé d'autres. Il passait définitivement trop de temps avec EvilKyu. Bref, toujours faussement repentant, il avait demandé à ShinDong de bien vouloir l'aider pour le repas du soir car il était telllllllllllllllllement étourdit qu'il avait bien peur de faire d'autres fautes. Et là, c'est SiWon qui avait découvert de gentils piments jolochias – oui, oui, les fameux piments de l'émission « explore the human body » - et avait sagement décidé d'aller manger chez ses parents ce soir, non sans avoir avertit au préalable le poisson, la diva, le lapin et son démon. Il fallait être un minimum solidaire, tout de même.

Tout ça pour dire que le pauvre Fishy regardait le repas de se soir avec gourmandise, masochiste qu'il était sachant qu'il n'en goûterait pas une miette. Et pourtant la cuisine de RyeoWook lui manquait à lui aussi. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un sms de son frère de cœur.

« Salut, Hae ! Rassures-toi, tout se passe bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi motivé. Et toi ça va ? »

Il sourit doucement en répondant :

« Salut, ici c'est la cata, maman Wookie est en mode vengeance, je t'expliquerai ! Ca ne dérange pas si je viens m'incruster à la salle ? »

Et sans attendre de réponses, il quitta la cuisine en adressant un clin d'œil au plus jeune qui lui rendit un sourire on ne peu plus sadique et sorti de l'appartement en riant.

Il repensait lui aussi à ces derniers jours : le fait de ne plus être sans cesse près de JongWoon l'angoissait vraiment mais peu à peu, un autre sentiment prenait place dans son cœur. Le recul conseillé par son ami lui faisait prendre conscience de ses sentiments et doucement a y voir plus clair. Certes, il lui manquait toujours autant lorsqu'il n'était pas tout près mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait jadis qu'il soit blessé par quelqu'un sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir était remplacé désormais par l'envie simple de le revoir. Il n'était plus inquiet, il le savait avec une personne digne de confiance.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de danse, il fut néanmoins surpris par l'ambiance studieuse qui y régnait. Trop absorbé par la chorégraphie aucun des deux danseurs ne l'avaient vu entrer. Alors, il s'installa confortablement contre le mur et observa tout à loisir ses deux amis. YeSung y mettait vraiment du sien, commençant, recommençant encore et encore, récompensant à sa manière les efforts de HyukJae.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les dernières notes de bonamana éteinte qu'il se permit d'applaudir, les faisant se retourner de surprise.

-Hae, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? S'exclama joyeusement le leader dance.

-Pas beaucoup, non. Je venais vous proposer d'aller au restaurant, c'est moi qui invite !

-Oh. Et que nous vaut ce soudain accès d'amabilité, demanda YeSung, pas dupe.

-J'avoue, j'essaye de vous épargner de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… RyeoWook a mit du Jolochia dans les plats de ce soir.

EunHyuk ouvrit de grands yeux alors que JongWoon se pinçait l'arête du nez.

-Quel idiot… marmonna t-il. Il aurait dû se douter que son infernal meilleur ami allait passer ses nerfs sur les autres… K.R.Y hein ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il s'incluait dedans bien sûr sauf qu'il se sentait vaguement compatissant pour les autres, se rappelant bien avoir été malade après en avoir mangé lors de l'émission.

Le danseur lui, continuait à fixer son ami avec de grands yeux.

-Mais pourquoi ?

« Deux fishy pour le prix d'un » s'amusa le leader vocal en buvant de grandes gorgées d'eau tout en écoutant la suite.

-Eh bien, si j'ai bien suivit ce que m'a expliqué Kyu l'autre jour, un Wookie inquiet c'est dangereux mais un Wookie qui se venge, ça l'est encore plus. Il en veut toujours aux autres, qui eux, ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui se passe soit dit en passant, et a décidé qu'au lieu de continuer à leur faire la gueule, il passait en mode evil ! KyuHyun dit que c'est essentiellement grâce à lui et à HeeChul qu'il est devenu comme ça. Bref, je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant pour les plats mais SiWon est parti chez lui et HeeNim s'est de nouveau éclipsé chez une de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

-Ah….

Lui qui avait cru que Wookie avait encore une certaine innocente, il tombait de haut mais bon, si les deux pros des mauvais coups étaient passé par là, hein.

-Bon ben, resto alors….

-Génial, tu viens aussi YeSung ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Juste le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive.

-Je te suis !

Ils laissèrent le plus jeune qui les regardait d'un air content.

« EunHyuk, merci de l'accepter. »

KangIn déambulait en voiture, incertain de la route à suivre. Il ne savait plus comment rentrer à l'appart. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de boire aussi ! Mais, depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'allait, qu'il n'était plus fait pour ce métier. Il en voulait plus ! Il voulait plus d'argent, plus de fêtes, pas de cette vie confinée avec d'autres personnes qui se révélaient toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Et LeeTeuk qui se mettait à changer lui aussi…

Bref, ses repères volaient en éclats et la désagréable sensation de vouloir tout oublier se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il donna un brusque coup de frein et frappa son volant de rage. Comment ? Comment faire pour que ses rêves se réalisent enfin ? On l'avait recruté comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment devenir chanteur. Et il savait que KiBum hésitait de plus en plus à rester dans le groupe. Devait-il partir ? Mais l'appel de l'argent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Avoir de l'argent c'est être le roi du monde. Avoir de l'argent, c'est avoir le pouvoir. Avoir de l'argent c'est pouvoir sauver une vie….

Des larmes de rages s'échappèrent et il les laissa couler. Personne n'était là, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit si faible. KangIn n'était pas faible ! Jamais !

Mais YougWoon, lui…

Les super juniors passèrent à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun ravi de voir la bonne cuisine de RyeoWook de retour. Ce dernier nota avec soulagement l'absence de ses alliés. Enfin presque. Il fut surprit de voir KyuHyun et SungMin s'assoir également. Le lapin lui adressa un sourire éclatant mais ses yeux réclamaient une certaine vengeance et l'éternel Maknae se promit de mettre deux plats plus mangeable de côté au lieu d'un, KyuHyun ayant sûrement joué à l'imbécile avec son amant. Il fit un sourire hypocrite qui passa sans problème et servit les plats à table en expliquant qu'il ne sentait pas bien et qu'il allait se reposer dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut partit et bien barricadé dans sa chambre, il écouta avec plaisir les hurlements qui lui parvenait de la cuisine.

De son côté, SungMin croisa les bras, toujours furieux que son petit-ami pense plus à la nourriture qu'à lui et fit mine de ne pas le regarder alors qu'en réalité il ne voulait rien raté du spectacle. Heureusement que SiWon était tombé sur lui alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il se chargeait personnellement d'avertir le plus jeune…. Se qu'il n'avait pas fait ! Il ne lui fallu pas très longtemps pour le voir devenir rouge et haleter alors que les autres criaient au meurtre.

Que la vengeance a du bon !

KyuHyun peinait de plus en plus a comprendre la réaction de son petit-ami mais en grand naïf qu'il était –oui il avait encore un côté naïf- il pensait que ça passerait tout seul. Mal lui en prit quand il se retrouva en train d'étouffer et de prendre feu dès la première bouchée du repas. Il jeta un œil au lapin mais celui-ci lui renvoya un regard moqueur avant de se lever et d'aller finir de bouder dans sa chambre.

Il se leva alors tant bien que mal et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain histoire d'aller se noyer dans une grande baignoire d'eau glaciale. Mais, alors qu'il passait devant le miroir, son reflet se tordit. Incrédule et oubliant temporairement la douleur. Le temps de cligner des yeux et il entendit un bruit de tôles froissées. Un accident de voiture. Il ne sentait plus son corps, il ne savait pas vraiment ou il était mais, il voyait clairement un accident de voiture se dérouler devant lui, de manière floue. Les images défilaient rapidement et lui donnaient la nausée. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il s'effondra lentement sur le sol.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la salle de dance, YeSung sentit brusquement un violent mal de tête s'emparer de lui. Des images défilèrent, une odeur de sang lui parvenait. Il avait mal, très mal.

-YeSung, ça va ? Demanda DongHae, inquiet.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Il sentit une main se poser sur lui et hurla de douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience en murmurant :

-KangIn….


End file.
